<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『RK900 Gavin』一个航标 by ExpectoMeteorite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525590">『RK900 Gavin』一个航标</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoMeteorite/pseuds/ExpectoMeteorite'>ExpectoMeteorite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Major Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoMeteorite/pseuds/ExpectoMeteorite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“你知道他为什么叫自己Richard吗？”</p><p>	“失礼了，据我了解，他是使用了你最开始那位安卓朋友的名字。”</p><p>	Lucy还知道Richard已经是一位世故的朋友的名字。</p><p>        "…他想要利用这个身份，帮助你渡过难关。"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迷航</p><p> </p><p>	“你知道他为什么叫自己Richard吗？”</p><p>	“失礼了，据我了解，他是使用了你最开始那位安卓朋友的名字。”</p><p>	Lucy还知道Richard已经是一位世故的朋友的名字。</p><p>   "…他想要利用这个身份，帮助你渡过难关。"</p><p>    可以知道这一切是因为她作为PTSD领域的专业精神导师和心理治疗师长期受雇于DPD。她从DPD的档案管理中心那里查到了在2028年那届警官学院毕业季上发生的枪击案。直到2043年这次威胁到国防安全的高科技军需走私大案。这些资料，是为Gavin进行心理辅导工作前预先需要做的背景调查。</p><p>    她最不缺少的就是耐心和真诚。曾经最抵触治疗的病人都依赖于她的包容和开放，在一段有效的治疗陪护后再度恢复正常生活——她的治愈水平在整个底特律都数一数二，这也是她被特地调到这家医院来见这位由DPD局长钦点的病号的原因——她有一些信心去面对这个内心已经千疮百孔的警探，但是她足足用了三次，才能让Gavin·Reed这名警探开口讲第一句话。整个过程十分漫长，那段时间流逝时空气都干枯乏力。终于有了一些进展，Lucy舒了一口气；能在她的空白观察册上写下第一笔记录。</p><p>	“不是。”</p><p>	Gavin冷笑了一声，声音毫无底气，听上去十分逞强。她的笔顿了下来。好像跟预想的有出入。</p><p>	“——是因为他在质询我。他在责问我……他在怪我……”</p><p>	Lucy一时惊诧，看着他因为身体上和心理上的重伤导致的憔悴的脸，认真的观察着他原本涣散瞳孔的变化——它们因为激烈的情感波动而重新聚光；并死死盯着病床对面的一堵白墙。那墙上什么都没有，空白一片，Gavin却似乎能在上面读出什么。</p><p>    等待了一会儿，他噎住了话语。一个字也讲不出来。他就那样目光呆滞的看着前方。俩个手紧紧握成拳头。她在备忘录里悄悄地把这个记录了下来。</p><p>    Lucy把这些举动归结到他对Richard的死产生强烈的自责一直影响着他——以及那些过去的沉淀于童年记忆里的暴力与偏执总是挥之不去，烙印在他为人处世的态度中。他对现实存有的侥幸心理早已蔓延生根，攀附于RK900的觉醒上。而觉醒无法避免与他产生分歧——这是Gavin最不愿面对也不愿承认的地方。他更宁愿将过去的阴影与现实的矛盾都混为一谈。</p><p>     从对一般人进行心理侧写的经验而谈姑且是可以这么判定， 但她还能察觉到一些别的情愫。她知道Gavin是一个对情感辐射拥有极强吸收能力的人。她只好拿出更多的敏感和耐心对待Gavin——就像他所需要别人对他所做的那样。</p><p>	Lucy现在开始担忧他的状态，因为继刚刚问话后，生理显示屏显示着他的心率正夸张地跳离正常曲线。</p><p>    他因为痛苦把自己的后背弯成一道月弧，死死地拽着自己胸膛处的劣质衣布。裸露的脸和手部的皮肤因为大病初愈处于营养失衡的阶段，皲裂又皱巴巴的，此刻更像是一块失去血液难以恢复的死掉的树皮。她有点儿担心过去的记忆会再次刺激他，试图将话题引导到别处，但Gavin似乎不愿意再次中断这个回忆过程。</p><p>	“……他觉得我把他当做是一个冰箱，或者扫地机器人……就是因为我从没有给过他……任何的…任何的……”</p><p>	“深呼吸。好吗？呼吸一下…没事的…”</p><p>	“……他在怪我。他在试图抵抗、他在反抗我的指令和意愿……他总是那样做、他总是那么的…”</p><p>	Gavin摇着头，一直摇着并嘟嘟囔囔，似乎要把自己的脑浆搅成一团浆糊，这让他讲话声音听记起来更加含糊不清。</p><p>	“……￥%@#*&amp;”</p><p>	Lucy靠近他的身侧，用温暖的手掌轻轻搭在他的肩上，抚摸了几下，轻地像是触碰一只睡着的蝴蝶。但仍然引起这具躯体的战栗，他虽然颤抖着但没有特别排斥Lucy贴心忠诚的安慰。</p><p>    他还是没有适应被人触碰——Lucy默默地失望。案发后满是血地被FBI搜救队从底特律河打捞上来，从案发现场那个灌满水的地下工厂里地逃出来，一直是一个人。之前发生了什么缘由导致无法使他恢复。她不得而知。她失望，是因为突然对他的那些同伴产生了不合时宜的期待。</p><p>   “Doctor？探视时间到了。”</p><p>   一位护士探进头来，时间已经过去了15分钟。她打算起身往外走，跟Gavin打了声招呼，对方没有理他。她只好露出一个得体的微笑走出房门。离开前她仍满心担忧，最后瞥了一眼她的病人才忧心忡忡地离开。</p><p>    Gavin又再次把身体蜷缩起来、头深深地扎在臂弯中，封闭成一个无法呼吸的肉团、呈现出一副婴儿般自卫的姿势。他把自己放逐成服从自己的恐惧和不安。</p><p>    Lucy感到伤痛，对他产生怜悯之心，但还是为这次谈话产生的巨大进展感到庆幸，这趟还是比上俩次好一些。</p><p>    第一次做心理疏导彼此接触的时候，他完全把她隔绝——像刚刚那样盯着白墙持续15分钟，并且完全一片死寂。第二次好一些，他会回看她的脸，但总是目光躲躲藏藏带着强烈排斥感。她曾困惑过为什么有这样反常的情绪，甚至考虑过他是个种族主义者——直到一次碰上了DPD的同僚探病，她才了解了真相。</p><p>    他的确反感安卓。但已经不是七年前的那种独一地厌恶。这之中经历了很多变化。RK900在五年前介入他的生命里时就是一个质变的奇点，它还没有孕育出任何成果，那个安卓就在去年的夏天那个盛大的婚礼上被抓走至今下落不明。DPD对待官方媒体的应对说辞是『可能是被他们家地下工厂的主人即安卓工程师藏匿起来改造了，也可能他成功逃脱了。至今下落不明。我们仍然不会放弃希望』但所有经历了案件全过程的当事人都在心里对此打着问号。谁也不知道他现在是处于何种情况。</p><p>     而他却又恰恰是Gavin最得力的搭档和同伴。他的迷失和心理创伤无法与此摆脱干系。</p><p>     "Gavin，好好休息。我会再来看你。"</p><p>     Lucy退出屋子进到走廊里，转身便看见了Collins和Fowler局长，相互打了个招呼。身后有俩个人同时看向她。他们是一位女士和一名男士，比较眼生。</p><p>    "我…称呼您doctor比较好?"</p><p>    "Lucy。如果您愿意的话。"</p><p>    那名不认识的男性从Fowler身后走过来，理了理西装前的领带，伸出掌心，给予一个亲切友好又难摆脱认真严肃的笑容。</p><p>    "Lucy，我是Nicolas·bradly.别人通常叫我Nike.我是DPD的专职辩护律师。特地来咨询您看他是否有条件能够出席本周五的开庭一审。就刚刚从局长先生那里了解到他现在身上的伤情已经安全康复，具备了行动能力。所以……"</p><p>    他突然想起来了什么，脸上闪过一丝幸灾乐祸的窃笑，又像是一种抓住什么要害后的得意。他收敛起来退了一步，给身后的女生让出来路。伸手为Lucy介绍她：</p><p>    "哦，我还没介绍这位，我太仓促了…抱歉。我身边这位小姐是此次案子的负责律师——Geller小姐，她将全程陪同Gavin的案件直到赢了这场官司。要说为什么——那是因为她可是全底特律针对无辜者蒙受不白之冤方面案子最好的辩护人选……"</p><p>    在“无辜”这个词上，他特地加重一个度的音调，并还讨巧般的朝Collins和Fowler瞥了几眼。</p><p>    Collins一直歪着头直勾勾地看盯着窗户外面的树枝和麻雀一言不发，不知道她在想什么。也看不透Fowler的无动于衷——在他面无表情的面具下掩盖着什么。</p><p>    走廊的空气跟病房里一样稀薄，光让人站着就感觉到难以舒畅地呼吸。</p><p>    这位Nike想必早把Gavin的相关事实情况都摸了个遍——在底特律市警个人身上牵扯到的案子都交与他来对接，由他来保障这些警察在法庭纠纷中处于守法立场——DPD的Gavin·Reed算得上是Nike经常打交道的老主顾。此次协同俩个警员一起来探望，顺便求取可许出席的确切时间。自己也会出席旁听，她在上一周就已经收到了DPD的邀请——为了保证Gavin站在被告席上的时候情绪和身体不发生意外，她代表医方监护立场出席，她同意了。作为心理治疗过程的观察员的同时也出于对Gavin的保护之情。</p><p>    自己早就料到了。但不是现在这个Gavin刚刚打开心扉可以让人一窥内心的时机。</p><p>    那位名叫Collins的女警探，是经历了整个案子的探员之一，也是知道案件始作俑者的动机、了解内情的人，Fowler局长和她会在本周内开庭上作为证人露面。</p><p>    Lucy实际也没在意案件是否含冤，对谁的意义如何。她只想平稳度过周五的开庭。最好Gavin不出事。他的更多花边人际关系和谁可能握了他的把柄与否，这些事，她并没有介入和进一步了解的兴趣。</p><p>    那女孩早早就插到最前面来，用年轻又饱满热情的自荐打断了Lucy的思绪继续飘向远处。</p><p>    “您好！我是Karen Geller！请您叫我Karen就好！我是Gavin出席案子被告的辩护律师。”</p><p>    “您好~Lucy。Gavin住院期间的心理治疗师。”</p><p>    相互握了手。Lucy跟他们讲完情况，确认了周五陪同出席——最关键的是她同意Gavin出席。</p><p>   她做出这个判断是因为决定他应该划清与过去的界限。并从这个案子开始被彻底清算开始。Gavin需要把自己是谁，做了什么事，出于什么动机表达明白，其余得交给同事和律师去做就好。他合不合作、说不说得出律师写的通稿上的话、对待证据的态度如何同时确定了自己下一步的立场走向——是去继续自由休养，还是蹲着吃牢饭。这些都是Gavin必须要面对的未来中可能出现的分支。关键还是他的态度问题，他怎么选择的问题。</p><p>    Lucy在上两次来探望他时他仍完全封闭，但现在估计问也问不出个所以然来。但这位成熟的专业心理治疗师仍然认可利用过去真相对其大脑进行适当的刺激这种做法——在可操控的情绪混乱、强烈的记忆波动中打开一个有希望的裂缝，从中帮助他寻找到一条可以走出来的路线，最终让他回到外面的世界。</p><p>    这样一来，她的陪护生涯就告一段落了。但愿如此顺利。</p><p>    她对每一个病人都没有投入过量感情。那是不专业的医师才会出现的偏航问题。难道一个接一个的病人她还要都帮助他们选择人生命运、并在后悔的时候在他们的床边陪着流泪吗。只有解决根本问题才是根本的帮助——甚至是再次揭Gavin不愿启齿的伤疤。只要是为了他好。</p><p>    她这次依旧只是解一个十分困难的谜语题，一个用力缠死的活绳结，撕下一张黏固得本身与信纸难以分离的邮票…就这么简单。</p><p>    Gavin算的上是她见过的最难沟通的。她也深深感受到一种产生在Gavin身上的矛盾：他同时也是最容易与他人产生共鸣的人——尤其是在那些痛苦和消极的情感上。</p><p>    只要有人试图放弃拽住救他的绳子，他就会比那个人更早松开手。</p><p>    打算离开医院要回自己办公室梳理病历把Gavin·Reed先生今天的表现誊写出来。顺便简单预习一下周五大家要一起出席的无辜15岁少女被杀案。结束掉本周的工作。</p><p>    但当她一想到Gavin谈论到那个名字的时候的反应，仍难以将心情平复到以往的淡然。决定喝完睡前那杯饮用釱，再把RK900的相关资料取出来更加深入的阅读一遍。</p><p>    Lucy临走前，悄悄往那俩个一直没讲话的DPD警员——Gavin的同事们脸上看去。仍对不上他们的目光。每个人面色都非常凝重。</p><p>    底特律秋季的雨云又开始堆积起来，酝酿着与夏季阵雨不同的气息。冰凉入骨。</p><p>     只有回到家裹起毛毯或钻进爱人的臂弯中，靠在火炉上暖暖的烤上一会儿才能彻底消散这股寒意。</p><p>=========================</p><p>    DPD的运作依旧如故。周五的开庭只影响了几个人的工作时间表。</p><p>   Fowler局长当初从Perkins那里得知自己的老友Shaun·Graham家正在暗网黑市走私高科技军需和私建威胁国防安全的军需工厂时，并不相信这些鬼话。但当看完那些真实来源的视频证据后便站不住立场。当拿着FBI下传的搜集令上岛还找到了其家庭成员对未成年人进行蓄意伤害的证据后他已经彻底接受了这个案子，满腔愤怒与背叛的驱动下势必破案。</p><p>     他和同样拥有这种感受的Collins警探一起收集Linda被母亲虐待的证据。在刚结束时便收到了FBI的撤离指示——来自更高层的指示——这个事件不归DPD的管辖了，因为那些军火也与政府有勾结，消息被全面封锁在最小范围里。一般人永远无法得知当晚的真相。</p><p>    华伦总统竟亲自特赦了案件中造成最恐怖事件的元凶之一——未成年的跨世纪天才工程师rebacca·Graham。联邦政府对于她主动提供证据将功补过和放弃地下工厂所有权这些行为给予肯定，并同情她过去几年一直被母亲和爷爷Shaun·Graham利用和囚禁，没有给她刑事判决而是决定采取看护管制——</p><p>    但Rebecca与他的同伴ash和他们的安卓Jen在那之后人间蒸发，至今没有一丝风声。大家都怀疑她们早就命丧于当晚命案发生后那场突如其来的地下洪水。</p><p>    那场洪流帮助Gavin以及俩个警探找到进入河道的出水口逃离了地下迷宫，但也让他们差点殒命。</p><p>    案后短短一周未到，几个伤痕累累的警探还没完全得到治愈，公关部门就收到了Graham家的诉讼传票——毫不意外，触到案底的几个人都对这件事心知肚明，忌讳难言。</p><p>    RK900在办案期间枪杀了一名人类15岁少女Linda·Graham。而后最爱她的姐姐——rebacca便彻底陷入了疯狂用洪水将庞大的地下工厂毁于一旦，将RK9000的机体停止运行并把他带走了。临走前Gavin试图去追Rebecca，身上被激光炮射穿了三个洞，其中一个差点打破他的肺叶。Connor受到工程师的软体改造导致一直沉睡不醒，Hank则是再度回到曾经迷失的那个状态，只不过这次更加严重。</p><p>    这群倒霉的警探既没有功劳，甚至还折兵损将——这让一位坐拥警察局长地位的尽职警官难以自圆其说，无论出于自身原则还是外在颜面都很是难堪。一时处于风口浪尖，甚至各个职称都难以自保。</p><p>    一夜之间仿佛回到了21世纪头十年底特律破产之际——当初那会儿DPD所面临的经济危机濒临解体之程度才能与此相提并论。虽然最近的20年间还有过一件警员误杀一名同样名叫【Richard】的安卓的恶性事件，不过那时安卓与人类地位关系不可同日而语，那件事并没有在人的心里留下过深远的影响（这里必须要剔除某些人才成立）——</p><p>     Fowler归来后刻意回避讨论案情、对RK900的去向问题含糊带过敷衍了事，最后连讨论都不让自由讨论——种种异常行为在警局里被发酵出一股阴谋论的味道熏制着每个人的大脑。连值得尊敬的Hank都在隐瞒自己的安卓不来上班的真相。Connor自打去婚礼后就在没在DPD露过面。警探们都有这种职业本能——危险和背叛随时都有可能发生。而传递小道消息才是真正割裂了人与人之间的信赖。</p><p>    很快原本是一家人般的大团体成员，因为Hank突如其来的离职而彻底四分五裂——有人传言他在婚礼派对上乱来、染上了红冰，因为他身上都透着一股浓郁的稀释镇定剂的香味。有人怀疑Connor早就与他分道扬镳，暗自回到了Marcus身边就职抛弃了人类事务。</p><p>    不明真相的他人只是借此借口，纷纷结伴组团、组建小党派，背着Fowler各拧一股绳；而后被发现时再没有谁能将这他们再度积聚在同一个团队里了——</p><p>    ——Collins的小组逃避办公室工作连续七天都在外派宁愿下火海也不回总部参加任何会议；Warson的接管了Gavin的岗位同时继承了那种横行霸道的得罪人的处事方式。只不过这家伙脑子比较直比Gavin还缺少了一份敏锐和天分就只剩下惹人烦和惹麻烦的属性；同样跟他一届晋升上来的新警探Ben——往日的和事老警员依旧保持着他平日万金油的面目，不拦责任也不争名夺利持续围观这种人类社会里最具毁灭性的文化活动之一：办公室政治斗争。他一直让Gavin觉得是个没器量的小人这也不怪到他。</p><p>     他曾经是最最仰慕Hank的人——分明是等待退休金安然度日的主张者也曾为Hank努力奔走争取利益过。</p><p>     现在对他而言才是真的是看不到希望，只好闲暇之时一边抱着甜甜圈一边等待永久假期了。</p><p>    Chris也喜欢Hank，他还刚一进组就分配给了Gavin，给两个水火不容的人之间充当了缓和剂。一直笑呵呵的脾气也好。又蛮喜欢和感激Connor。甚至愿意跟他休息时出去喝一杯。</p><p>    在面临同事信任全面瓦解后他放弃了晋升而将机会和办公桌让给了Ben，自己开始一人孤胆行动——瞒着DPD私下开始去寻找真相。</p><p>    RK900是他头号竞争者——各种意义上的。而他现在的奔走目的中也有包含寻找RK900的一部分，另一部分就是击碎Hank副警长身上的谣言了。不知道为什么，Chris早有一种识破这俩个上司反射神经模式的洞见——若RK900真死了或是背叛，Gavin也就不那么矫情。若Connor死了或背叛，他很快就会听到Hank的死讯——</p><p>    ——谁也想不到安静内敛的小警员一直默默关注着他们。他们现在都就是在等待谁来抽他巴掌把他激起来。而这个位置永远都不会轮到自己。</p><p>    Chris气愤自己仍然选择帮助他们。他也知道自己从一开始就没得选。</p><p>    现在警局少了一个具备威望与公信力的灯塔化身，每个警探都像是迷航了的船只在黑暗的大海上颤颤巍巍、斗胆着摸索前进。同时抱着不甘愤怒、困惑不解以及久久难消散的对未知而来的暗潮席卷的恐惧。</p><p>   DPD这样尽显十足的市侩风景。人类的阴暗面相互出来打交道的样子让安卓警员同事们唯恐而避之不及。</p><p>    怀念美好情感只会使时间丧失衡量价值。</p><p>    他们曾经的HankGavin与Connor兄弟四人说学逗唱组合在办公室里令人啼笑皆非的那些场景——好像是跟黑磁带这种老玩意儿一起在100年前就早已灭绝。</p><p>    安卓们纷纷提出辞职。转眼只剩下几个人坚守了。</p><p>    PM700型号的警员—被大家亲切称呼的Penny女士，她已经是七年老警员了。她十分看不惯现在的风气，几番向Fowler直接抗议，短短一周就写了n封『恶意言辞』的检讨。Susan则在一旁安抚她边欲哭无泪。Susan脑子里这儿会没有想Hank离开的意义有多重，也没有去深刻理解同胞离开的心境，她反而一直被一个人的牵绕着心头。</p><p>     那个曾经在办公室里一直欺负她挤兑她叫她『小雀斑』、凶神恶煞的Reed警探。</p><p>    最后他们在Gavin的诚挚道歉下和解了。Gavin转了性似得逢撞面就躲她远远的走。共处一室时就会把头别开。她看着他的反应也很困扰反而更加接近他企图去亲自请教原因——一来二去总是你追我赶的模式旁观的人便会自行解读出一套『新式恋爱模式』的言论风靡办公室。</p><p>    可能他们都没有好好的让对方了解过自己，也没给予机会。产生这么多的误会现在永远都没有化解的可能了。</p><p>    Susan就这么背负这份『谣言』。拿着一只从来没有存在过的玫瑰，却一直在被刺扎着手心。她想要因痛呐喊但当在电视镜头里晃到一眼失去所有的那个男人的脸时她整个世界都引发了巨大地震。她发现为他提供的帮助只有低声呜咽。</p><p>    她渴望变强而在等待着机会来临。</p><p>    指控DPD警局的警用仿生人蓄意谋杀——杀死了Graham家的孙女同时也是Rebecca的亲妹妹：15岁的少女Linda小姐。当这件事一不小心捅到了网络上。马上就纸难包火了。</p><p>    全世界的人突然对这件事有了主见——纷纷对安卓开始讨伐，那些从不参与政治讨论、对政府一知半解的网络游民们都开始激烈抗议这起案件的非人性、无作为和麻木；均站在道德的制高点开始指点社会矛盾和科技的无道德——甚至开始质疑耶利哥自由起义的进步性。</p><p>    所有煽风点火造就出来的都是一股风气蔓延成的烈焰，最终残酷的将充满生命力的原野焚烧殆尽。这其中每个火星都是罪恶的。</p><p>     耶利哥公关不像人类那么追求表面化——他们都是说一做一，早已经在沉默里暗暗开始为影响未来做着规划和铺垫。</p><p>     而这种看上去被欺压到头上的“弱势表现”尤其舞动了那些平日里就对高科技有激进偏见的教徒——尤其是以Gordon·Pewick为首的那个街头游说客——他自己号称保守派的人类主义维权者，私底下乐意被一群无业游民簇拥称作【教主】。他爱好给自己的社交媒体打造成一个海量粉丝集结起来的个人主义思潮至上的愤青大本营。</p><p>    他曾经最爱说的一句话『科技扭曲社会 安卓奴役人类』现在变成了另一番风味、更简洁的一条论语：</p><p>   『Gavin·Reed作为人类，应该为人类命案负责。』</p><p>    这件案子从准备到密歇根州法院提堂立案，历时仅仅用了一周。</p><p>    Fowler接受这个通告还没有梳理好自己这边的证据，公关部的Shirley·Franco部长就怒气冲冲地推门而来就这番麻烦事数落他个不停；整整一天对局长软硬兼施要开除这名叫Gavin·Reed的警官；同时并给予相关人员停职处分这样才能在平息市民们心底泛滥起来的不安浪潮，让DPD并给予公众一个体面的交代挽回一些尊重。</p><p>    并且Franco部长还指出，法务部这边一接到州检察官提供的控方证据便开始研究公关危机应对措施——然而，那些证据无论怎么分析都是占据了绝对优势：显示15岁少女Linda的尸体——包括头颅上那个致命的子弹孔都保存完好的照片；行凶手枪发射出去的那枚子弹的被密封在一个塑胶袋里已经上交给了市级犯罪调查局、弹孔留在墙体上的照片、血痕的照片等最冲击人类感官的证据展现方式赤裸裸的公之于众。</p><p>    最使这件案子产生不了出入的一项证据——也是只能干瞪眼无计可施的致命一棋——来自地下工厂的摄像监控拍下来的实景录像刻成的一张DVD。</p><p>    它经过Graham家人之手交与控方律师团，再将其作为证据的内容上传给州检察官。州、地方两头检察院检阅后，一锤子落定——无需推敲和会议——直接一致认定了结论：</p><p>    凶手一定就是RK900——2038年底入职底特律警局的一名仿生人警员。不排除他有同谋。</p><p>    那只录像带只有1分半，全程无声。所有人都哽咽地看完了。它是绝不能流传到网上去的内容——其内容是一名身着黑色高领毛衣的高个男人举枪射杀一名奔跑进镜头里来的白衣少女。</p><p>    少女原本在镜头外、突然跑进了镜头右侧、RK900站立对面一直持续举着枪口——正当她伸出双臂摆出一个飞翔的手势、实际上是张开身体扩大自己的面积保护身后事物的姿势——子弹这时射出、对着Linda的头颅一发穿透、而后她就如一片树叶飘零在地面——看似是计算目标后的开枪，但也有可能是正针对镜头外的谁，碰巧误杀了前来阻止的Linda。</p><p>    而在画面里除了他和少女之外还牵扯到了另外一个男人——Gavin。Gavin只在Linda奔跑进画面里来的时候同时出现，他从画面下方背对镜头冲向Linda，但是仍没制止RK900手枪里的子弹射出，他跪在地上留给画面一整个背影怀里应该正是抱着Linda的躯体，看不见他的表情，始终抱着小女孩低着头的样子，RK900的枪放了下来，脸上浮现着醒悟后的难以置信，一副接近崩溃的扭曲表情。</p><p>   之后画面就是一片片雪花。这部录像内容到此为止。里面至始至终只出现了三个人。</p><p>   ——也再找不到第四个见证人能讲出当时发生了什么。RK900失踪，Linda死亡，Gavin入院昏迷半个月后自我封闭甚至接受不了任何人的触碰。</p><p>    犯罪调查技术科的人员也不否认这个录像带是真实的，搞明白里面内容和背后动机的工作就一直搁置到开庭前两个星期。他们虽然驳回了900Gavin为行凶同党一说，但堵不住舆论的寻求真相的质疑和负面情绪压力，也阻止不了Graham家对Gavin Reed进行上诉。无论怎样，都是一条年轻的生命离开了世界。血红的液体从她后脑漫出来跟她浅咖啡色的秀发、血白色的长裙形成强烈刺激的反差——场景一度触目惊心，揪住所有人的怜悯同情，也调动起人们对开枪恶魔的讨伐意识。</p><p>     有这盘录像带作为证据就注定将这个案子变成了一桩结果几乎难以撼动的铁案。如果开庭审判出来结果是【负】——将会是对给DPD添上一笔自打成立以来最糟的黑历史。</p><p>    Fowler始终没有亲自经历与地下工厂的主人的正面交锋，没有亲临现场，在法院里也拿不出能作为证据的言辞，只能参加旁听。</p><p>     自打那个案子之后DPD就大换血，Hank离开，Connor至今未醒，Gavin已经被停职，过去一波精英的中流砥柱纷纷卸任。</p><p>    Collins也是当事人之一。从案件里恢复后没一个星期就提交了辞职报告。</p><p>    "因为我要移居匈牙利了。下个月中旬就走。机票都订好了。"</p><p>    "你疯了吗。9月3号那家伙的开庭审理呢？"</p><p>    "…那个我会去听的。放心。我不会缺席。但我不是陪审团的成员，也没有有利于他证据，提供不了没什么实际帮助。"</p><p>    Fowler不敢相信收到Collins如此冷漠的态度，她好像跟Gavin仍然在各方面较真竞争似得，表现得一个比一个超然。好像跟自己完全关系。</p><p>    "事实上这次我是要跟她结婚定居了。不会回底特律了。我对这块地方已经没有留念。我们会搬到她奶奶家的山脚下的农场去。在河旁边开个酒吧卖食物，顺便养奶牛和猪。我要找点儿安稳工作做，不再干这个活了。我老了。折腾不起了…"</p><p>    Collins没有说更多了，她留给局长一个看上去比实际年龄大了十岁的蹉跎的背影，离开他的办公室。走前一把抱过桌上早已塞满行李的纸箱，还把自己的垃圾桶顺走了。</p><p>    Fowler一个人坐在转椅上，享受难得安静的办公室。这里还会越来越宁静平和，因为完全失去了那些无缘由的拌嘴声和吵闹噪音。他双手戳着桌面撑起一个伞型姿势把自己的脸藏在下面。</p><p>    他在想，还因为这个案子要失去多少名优秀的警探。而这一切都是自己的过错。</p><p>===============================</p><p>   2043年9月3日，在案发事隔一个半月之后，美国底特律中央法院终于安排了对底特律地方警局的警探【Richard】即RK900枪杀15岁少女Linda·Graham的案件审理。由于被告方生死不明，控方以共犯嫌疑的罪名起诉了被告人Gavin·Reed。</p><p>    即是底特律警局参加的20年来第二次警察被质控故意杀人的庭审。</p><p>   Collins身着三件套正装，褐色的卷发梳在脑后，系了一个利落高耸的马尾。Fowler同样身着正装，强打着一副精神抖擞的外表形象。和她早半天来到地州法庭的休息大厅里等候。从而躲过了媒体蜂拥而至的围堵。</p><p>    这件事在民间早就已经传的沸沸扬扬。每天案件版本以不重样的细节传播几千遍，流传在市民的茶余饭后以及刷社交媒体的空挡中。</p><p>    Collins和Fowler只知道一点，他们作为警探已经无法免受民众对他们产生的失望和抵触情绪。并且一段时间内的无论怎么表现良好都无法抵消这个事件带来的颠覆性影响。而当事人更是难以承受其重。</p><p>    DPD的专职律师团兼此次的辩方律师Karen和Nike早就一个月前介入了这件事。在对方亮出证据后马上就联合DPD几个部门商讨进行相应的公关对策，行政公关部门的部长Shirley·Franco早就火烧了眉毛。DPD的行政手腕已经在运作限制媒体发布口径、新闻发布会的澄清报道也做得滴水不漏。</p><p>    发言人是一名叫Zach的主播型仿生人，一本正经又心地善良，性格明朗通透。他一向是市民女市民向往的类型，他的几轮与媒体记者的交锋堪称他历往以来话术和脑筋活跃之顶峰——每次下台来都像是被抽干了灵魂摊在墙上充电</p><p>     ——虽然这抵抗了一部分消极浪潮但不知道能作用到何时。</p><p>    Nicolas·Bradley考虑到一些可能会被叫到上台发表证词的人，提前做了为【达成一致】所做的【功课】，和Karen·Geller守在医院在Lucy的监护下把一整套他们精心安排计划好的措辞、应对态度、沉默技巧通通灌输给了Gavin，他之前没少跟他吃这吃瘪知道他性格多烂本来很抵触。</p><p>     但是这次Fowler下了血本来救他——只要抱着死马当活马医的心态——也是出于他的职业敬仰。选择无视Gavin的态度让Geller小姐去撬开他的厚脸皮。一直准备到已经无法再想到其它可能。</p><p>    一切都等今天的开庭一审。</p><p>   密歇根州地区法院白色的楼面被市民戏称是华夫饼。看上去又像盛鸡蛋的超市篮筐。除了一大批西装革履、身份上流的媒体和政府人员，还有一些职业装的相关人员，以及装备精良的特警出勤保卫安全。</p><p>    还有很多很多的闻风而来的市民聚集在南面的停车场里。秋天的风已经转凉，卖热狗的面包车代替冰淇淋车开来了好几辆停在这揽生意，伴随着小孩子的追跑打闹的欢声笑语，还有底特律平日闲散的上流人士，一边遛狗一边参入事件左顾右盼关心起来；周边衣衫褴褛的无业游民被这么多人挤占扎营聚集的空间很是不满，跟几个戴眼镜看上去像文职工作人员的人争执吵嘴，乱成一团。</p><p>    甚至还有拉开横幅宣言DPD导致治安下降和抗议警用仿生人入职的小团体们：他们一阵一阵喊着响亮的口号；</p><p>    换季时穿什么衣服的人都有——T恤陪长裤；风衣配短裙；针织帽配拖鞋。</p><p>     整个楼前广场就像是一场极具底特律市井风味的碰撞真人秀。</p><p>   差不多过了20分钟。一辆出租车停下来，当车门打开时，第一个眼尖的记者看到了下来的人后发出惊叹把所有人的聚焦点转移——他们激动万分地摇晃着身子，拼命前后簇拥、探头探脑地拿出数码仪器准备捕捉第一画面——</p><p>   突然所有相机闪光灯忽闪了一下后全体失去了作用。当人们陷入惊诧和骚动里时，俩个男人正悄悄地在的记者媒体人群开出的小道间溜开，踏上最高法院的台阶。</p><p>    进入大厅后，当路过Collins和Fowler时停顿了一下，俩人行了点头礼然后继续前进，随即找到了一个合适的安静角落坐下休息。</p><p>   Fowler打量了一遍其中一个气宇非凡，着装很正统的男士，他正以正座的姿势闭目养神中。旁边是一位气场相比下较为温和的男子，同样也是修长身材，举止得体，正朝注视的这边投来一个微笑。他身上具有会使人安心的天然亲和的气场。Fowler同样回敬以微笑，轻轻偏向Collins耳语。</p><p>   “……Nya，那个男的该不会就是…”</p><p>   “Marcus. 他今天是一定会来的。旁边的是他的同伴Simon. 他们一起创建了一个效仿麦迪逊理念的仿生人政府。这次估计是被抽中了名字来参加陪审。”</p><p>   “怪不得，最近有半个月都没有在公众媒体里见到过他……原来是进了*陪审团。”</p><p>   "……估计是也知道了RK900这件案子很心焦。这是同胞之间一种羞辱。为了澄清误解找到真相，无论能不能进陪审团，他估计都会想办法来旁听。"</p><p>    "这也跟Connor的事儿有关。"</p><p>   "……"</p><p>   Collins还没酝酿好词，看见穿着黑袍、带着法官专用卷发的一名男士进入了房间。她低头看了一眼表。还有五分钟就开始了。这时Fowler的电话想起来了。</p><p>   『嘟嘟嘟——』</p><p>    "您好。你们在哪儿？我们在大厅休息区…"</p><p>   Fowler点了点头。挂掉电话起身后，先看了一眼那边——那俩个男人同时也站了起来，大家都是要入庭的样子。Collins问他。</p><p>   "Lucy吗？"</p><p>   "对。她早早就到了，避开了外面的骚扰。Gavin已经在等着我们了。我们进去吧。"</p><p>   "好。"</p><p>   两个人心理此刻都沉下了一个沉重的锚。试图不让自己从接下来的判决里中途逃走。</p><p> </p><p>=============================</p><p>    陪审团坐了小20人。里面有一个穿着粉色上衣和军绿色短裤的漂亮女孩很惹眼，Fowler一眼就认出了她，还有他身边穿着风衣和连衣裙的女士。</p><p>   “嘿！你怎么来了！你也是陪审员？”</p><p>   压低了声音对方也收到了悄悄往这边移动。</p><p>   "局长，警探，中午好。是的”</p><p>   “Susan，你今天穿的这么好看……”</p><p>    Fowler意味深长地看着这个面容姣好的姑娘的脸，她的脸白皙有致，脸上还有淡淡的雀斑显得格外清纯质朴。还有如鲜花颜色的红晕经常浮现。</p><p>   “我……”</p><p>   她害羞了，Fowler也有点儿不好意思。</p><p>   Collins头也没回。一直直直的看着被告席那个空位。</p><p>    她轻描淡写就打破了原本和蔼的气氛，毫不客气的说了一句别人听不懂的话：</p><p>    “你不知道这根本不可能吗。”</p><p>   三人皆一惊，随即各怀心事，陷入短暂的沉默里。Susan第一个开口，情绪有点儿激动：</p><p>   “……我只是来参加陪审团的！我只是觉得我可以帮上他了……至少一次……”</p><p>   “你不用跟我解释，你自己糊涂或能看得明白。”</p><p>   “Nya，我觉得你有点儿过分，今天最好你什么都别说。Susan不是为了那个。”</p><p>   Penny严肃不容别人受侵犯的把Susan护在身后，她跟平日里的样子截然不同。她觉得作为朋友的Nya也不能这么指手画脚。</p><p>    “Penny，你看不穿Gavin吗？但你看得透Susan。还保护Susan去趟他这个浑水。”</p><p>    “Nya……”</p><p>    “够了！我今天、我今天……不是来跟Collins警探辩论的，不应该是我做主角。我…我只是想看看他还好不好。然后投给他能帮助他的一票，我不是来听你给我指导恋爱的。”</p><p>    Susan愤恨的腔调收敛不住的释放，但当她说完“恋爱”时，她马上住了口、脸“唰”的一下红到耳根，但马上就褪去。转身小跑回到自己的原本座位上去了，Penny跟着她走开，没有留给Collins和Nya一个礼貌的敬意。她一言不发，也不安慰Susan，而是不再说话。Susan把头放低，低到只看得见鞋面。俩个女士坐的离他们都远远的。</p><p>    “为什么你要说那种话？Gavin跟你的那些过节是真的那么厉害吗？但你也不能把这些转嫁到……”</p><p>    “……我是Les，Jeffrey。我做这些对我有什么好处？”</p><p>    Collins冷笑一声。她分明是在笑自己。一只胳膊倚着靠背看着Susan悄悄抹眼睛，而后一瞬她用极度无助迷茫的视线扫向Gavin的被告席——眼底和话里都浮现着Fowler难以摸透的、深不见底的暗流，他不敢深想。心狠狠的被鞭子抽割了几道。他也归于沉默。俩个大人都对自己束手无策只好去听着评审让自己脑袋清空掉那些永远开不了口的情愫。</p><p>    很多律师法庭辩论环节话真的很多，控方律师不停的开启连珠炮模式，揪住录像带问题反复申诉同一个观点。都是不重要的事情，Nike和Karen发现对方团队除了这些物证外，竟然一个本家的人都不出席，只有一个依Graham委托意志从事活动的刑事代理人员出席。</p><p>    对方始终吐不出来一个证人，这就大大提升了对物证提出的任何推断进行反驳质疑的漏洞。</p><p>     现在Karen就肩负这个任务——她从来没有让人失望过。挺胸昂首的站在辩护律师席上对每个问题都得心应手。看的观众席和法官都心情顺畅。一下子气氛好像扭转到了DPD这边。</p><p>     Nike捋着光滑的下巴思索着，他们要争取在这样的不利情况下让PDP能翻盘。他们的成功与否决定了在出去法庭的一瞬间媒体的实况报道，这是反过来利用30来家媒体的传播力量作用于己方。改变舆论倾覆一方的现状才是Gavin必须接受打这场官司的理由。</p><p>    最高法院旁听席的新闻记者的席位，原本只有六个记者席位，现在扩大到了30个。此次案件审理过程审方终止媒体获得口头辩论录音的权限，并要求联邦调查局对此事开展调查。</p><p>    CBS新闻报道纽约时报、福克斯新闻和CNN和几家最消息灵通的媒体正在法院前的罗马柱前发布快讯，口头辩论的摘要都是关于安卓失控、搭档失职和DPD治安水平下滑等负面条文。今天各个媒体头条都会是这件案子。</p><p>     审判长开庭宣言结束，Nike和Karen对望一眼，一同坐回位置上。Karen咽了下口水润了喉咙，进入了状态。Nike也拿出120分的专注力，盯着庭上的所有人。</p><p>     必须要赢。否则就死。</p><p>     ===============================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 开庭中</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“一个机器，俩个人类，而Reed先生现是唯一存活下来的人，我们应对他的幸存下来所经历的痛苦表示包容和让渡。请许我提出：换一个言辞表达的问法——不失人性化即也能阐明问题的方式。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>公诉人：我想请问在7月23日晚上2点半记录的录像里；旁观RK900杀人的人是你吗？Reed先生。</p><p>    Gavin：【沉默】</p><p>    公诉人：此处需向辩护人阐明，被告人在法庭上的沉默并不是行使沉默权的有效方式，也不意味着口供的丧失。</p><p>   Karen开口，表现出专业的态度：感谢您。请问我需要声明本录像中存在三个主体——一个机器，俩个人类，而Reed先生现是唯一存活下来的人，我们应对他的幸存下来所经历的痛苦表示包容和让渡。请许我提出：换一个言辞表达的问法——不失人性化即也能阐明问题的方式。</p><p>   审判长：公诉人，你可以换一个问法吗。</p><p>   公诉人：好的。</p><p>   Karen：谢谢您。谢谢。</p><p>   公诉人:请问【在7月23日晚上2点半记录的录像中，经历了机器失控导致少女丧命整个事件的人是你吗。Reed先生。】</p><p>  审判长：被告人Reed先生，刚才控方律师宣读的内容你听清楚了没有？与你看到的那份录像带内容是否一致？如果一致请你准备好对问题准确作答</p><p>   Gavin：听清楚了，一致。</p><p>   审判长: 被告人Reed先生，你对问题是否有意见？</p><p>   Gavin：有。</p><p>   审判长：公诉人有什么要向被告人发问的吗？</p><p>   公诉人：有。在7月23日晚上2点半，你在什么地方，做什么？</p><p>   Gavin：我在Graham人工岛地下35米处一个房间里，跟另外六个人【玩游戏】。</p><p>   公诉人：枪击发生前你做了一些什么？</p><p>    Gavin：我被绑在一个黑色密闭的袋子里。那时大脑缺氧意识不清，只记得外面有人说话，然后自己就被别人救了出来。我不知道原本怎么回事。</p><p>   公诉人：被告人Reed先生，录像带里显示你冲出去要保护受害人，这个举动是你出于阻止枪击，而最后没有成功，是否属实？</p><p>   Gavin：是。</p><p>   公诉人：他为什么开枪？</p><p>   Gavin：……我不知道。</p><p>   公诉人：那把枪是谁的？</p><p>   Gavin：是工程师Ash的，是Richard从他手上抢过来的。</p><p>   公诉人：他们为什么争执？</p><p>    Gavin： 我记不清楚了。</p><p>    公诉人：审判长，请允许我询问在坐的被害人的刑事代理。</p><p>    审判长：可以。</p><p>    公诉人：被害人，请你说出当时被告人Reed先生对受害者实施伤害的具体情况。</p><p>     被害人（刑事代理人）：7月23日晚上2点半，七个人在游戏过程中产生了剧烈分歧，Linda劝阻RK900不要杀害自己的姐姐，挡在姐姐前，安卓RK900举枪指向rebacca——她并没有出现在录像范围内。总之他还是毫不留情的对Linda开枪。<br/>       而Reed先生在一旁并未对自己的搭档采取制止，而是转移到Linda的身边保护她。他可以下达指令制止安卓——他本可以简单的行使警察对警用仿生人具有的制约权力，而却没这么做、反倒是浪费了机会去保护Linda——俩个人类面对子弹同样无力反抗。正是Reed警探这个错误的判断导致一切悲剧都没有得到及时制止。</p><p>    公诉人：Reed先生，你承认自己没有对自己的安卓行使指令权力？</p><p>    Gavin：……。</p><p>    Karen：审判长！我有异议。</p><p>    审判长：辩护人你还有什么要问的吗？</p><p>    Karen：有。当时被告人的身体情况急剧恶劣，他同时也有受到生命威胁的可能，不能仅凭录像里的一副传达本能反应的画面就对动机下结论，并且我还有质疑，被告人的安卓是否仍能听从指令。</p><p>    Maroon这时在边上冷哼了一声，轻蔑地看着她，嘟囔一句『哼。终于搬出来Deviant那套了。打了个万能牌。』</p><p>    公诉人：你的警用安卓搭档是否能听从你的指令？</p><p>    Gavin：……</p><p>    公诉人一时顿住，这时Maroon抢先Karen一步举手，提出了质疑：</p><p>    Maroon：审判长。公诉人，请许我向被告先生提出一个问题——（点头许可）</p><p>    他清了一下喉咙，紧接下来就是一阵腥风血雨。Karen冷汗直冒，被他尖锐充满陷阱的问题逼的寸步难迈。</p><p>    Maroon：请问，你跟那个机器是『所有关系』还是『临时附属关系』？</p><p>   Gavin睁大了眼睛，血红的细丝布满白底，他盯着Maroon浑身冰冷，好像是一个被剧毒的眼镜王蛇视为猎物的麝鼠。</p><p>   Maroon：我想这个如果你不愿意回答，我们就以DPD搭档关系为标准，视你们为『临时』关系；这样一来就正好可以解读Karen小姐提出的质疑：他即便下了指令对方也可以不听——因为他们之间没有签订『契约』。那么他是一个Deviant吗？我觉得这个事情没有必要讨论到那么复杂的程度，正如以上所说……</p><p>   Karen：请等一下您这是在偷换定义……</p><p>  审判长：辩方律师，未轮到你发言，请等他陈述完。</p><p>  Karen脑门砰砰乱跳，这只毒蛇真的很直击要害：</p><p>    无论Gavin选哪个他会从一方推论出他想要的结果：<br/>            ——若定义为『从属』关系；结论只会导向是警探长官判断错误导致的悲剧。并且自己所管理的安卓不听指令和产生异变都会使他难逃连责；<br/>            ——若定义为『临时』搭档；那么他就会在这一回合先放Gavin一马，紧接下来会利用Deviant暴走失控的论据质疑Gavin没被枪击的侥幸概率——最后推论出他与RK900是相背离立场，而这点Gavin是打死也不会承认的。<br/>             另外更糟的一个走向就是被引导到警探暗中勾结Deviant、利用安卓失控杀人掩饰成一场意外事故的结论上去——那样真的就是全盘皆输了。</p><p>     Nike在一旁脸色也不好看，他脑子里已经推导出了Maroon的接下来要辩护的全部逻辑轨迹。他也早有耳闻认识这位辩护律师——叱咤兰辛、出了名的毒猛作风的Maroon·Douglas。拥有深厚的辩案阅历又有几十场连胜不败的传说光环加身，不是Karen这个年轻优等生轻易对付的了的。</p><p>    公诉人：请您明确一下您的回答？控方律师，请照顾病人的情况，麻烦你重申一下问题让他作答好吗？</p><p>   Maroon：没问题……请问你，Reed先生，您与行凶的安卓是『从属所有』关系还是『临时同事』关系？</p><p>   Gavin：都不是。</p><p>   Maroon：都不是？</p><p>   Gavin：都不是。他的体内被Rebecca安装了一个全新的软体。如果你去调查过，你会知道当时同在一室的Connor也被做了同样的手脚——他们俩个就完全变成另外一个人。Richard是因为反抗工程师所以才会抬枪威胁她，而这时候Linda就站了出来挡在她前面……是我没能保护得了她……这个软体的事情是我逃出来之后从rebacca那里得知的。</p><p>   Maroon猛地瞪了刑事代理人一眼，刑事代理人也是一脸慌张困惑连连摇头；同样被告辩方这边的俩个律师也是大跌眼镜状——彼此面面相觑，大眼瞪小眼；头一次听说他跟Graham家还有联系——自打开庭确认后大家都在忙于整理有利的资料和证据、谁也没有确认过Gavin与Rebecca私下是否有交流，突然事件就有了翻转的可能——Maroon突然意识到Gavin他不是个认人摆布的棋子或听话的乖乖仔，偏偏保守秘密瞒着自己的律师等到这个节骨眼上才说，表明了这个软体事情极可能是真的。要么他只是一个对自己撒谎水平自信满满的亡命赌徒。</p><p>   Rebecca如果对杀害妹妹的人恨之入骨，怎么可能把证据寄给检察院的同时又告诉Gavin真相？</p><p>   Maroon见过这种在法院上因为胆小怕事而临时编谎话的笨蛋，他这样做只是在给一审的结果增添更多不稳定系数。辩方俩个律师估计也没料到他这一出吧。</p><p>   Nike脸一阵青一阵紫，眼睛里的火几乎要冒出来点燃这里，Karen紧紧抿着嘴唇，咬的上面的唇彩都掉色了。</p><p>   Maroon是谨慎务实的性格。他尝试试探而没有继续沉浸在妄想里。</p><p>   Maroon：审判长、公诉人，我的问话完了</p><p>   审判长：辩护人你还有什么要问的吗？</p><p>    Karen这时站了起来，陪审团和旁听席这边一片唏嘘，正在窃窃私语，谁也料不到会有这样的惊人事情——Graham家竟然会为被告方辩护提供证词。媒体座位上的人在匆忙记个不停。几个座位上的人已经离开回去发报道。</p><p>    Karen：被害人代表，请问您，Rebecca小姐的能力是否可以做到改变软体的程度？给安卓换另一个性格或是说——将RK900变成另一个仿生人实施假行凶呢？据我们掌握的资料，她是一个能独立开发安卓和制造高科技军需武器、操作能力和创造力接近卡姆斯基的一位天才工程师。</p><p>    被害人代表：【沉默】</p><p>    Maroon：她的提问有引导性，我提出异议。</p><p>    审判长：  驳回异议。辩方继续。</p><p>    Karen：Rebecca试图操纵RK900，但他进行反抗，反抗途中试图杀害Rebecca，这时Linda出现，从动机上来讲，Gavin没有杀害Linda或Rebecca的动机。另外RK900是否安装了新软体我们证据不足证明，但是从画面上那个安卓枪杀完后露出的狰狞困惑的表情使我坚持它是Deviant的证词——他暴走失控那么Gavin被枪击的侥幸存活概率就极低——任何人都不会去冒着生命危险靠近一个疯子的枪口。Rebecca若操控了RK900更有可能对Gavin下杀手，都不但是如果存在姐姐要联合二人杀害自己的妹妹这条思路走的话，矛盾重重并且也与现实情感不相吻合，他们俩姐妹虽然不亲密但却相爱。Gavin在画面里拥抱女孩的样子大家印象也是一致赞同他拥有救人的企图——因此我认为Gavin是共犯的可能性为零，以上。</p><p>    公诉人：那么控方有什么需要补充或提的问题？</p><p>    Maroon:……被告先生，你之前和RK900有没有发生冲突？</p><p>    Gavin像是被狠狠打了一棒，身形有些明显不稳，Karen和Nike在心里把这个男人从头到尾诅咒了一遍。</p><p>    Maroon：原因是什么？</p><p>    Gavin：因为当时我喝醉了，记不清楚了。</p><p>    Maroon：Reed先生，请问你身上的伤是由谁造成的？</p><p>    Gavin：一部武装机器的激光炮造成的。是Linda中枪后，Rebecca开启的。</p><p>    【展示证物时间。播放录像。公诉人陈述之后的案发情况，Rebecca停机RK900并带走他一起消失、袭击Gavin给地下工厂灌水，之后FBI搜救到了他】</p><p>    Maroon：她是在RK900开枪之后，用那个激光炮攻击你的？</p><p>    Gavin：…………是。</p><p>    Maroon：那么她是要企图杀害你，还是自卫？</p><p>    Gavin：……</p><p>    Karen：审判长！控方律师的质问与本案无关，被告人有权不作答！</p><p>    审判长：控方律师，请你询问与被害人和行凶相关过程的问题。</p><p>    Maroon：我就是在询问这个。如果Rebecca小姐要进行自卫可以指使那个机器（指RK900）进行枪击，<br/>    而如果她企图报复凶手，为什么没有用激光炮把那个机器（指RK900）也射穿打死，而是带走离开？只是把一个警探活着留下来了？<br/>    Linda小姐被刺杀后Rebecca小姐启动了激光炮打伤了Reed警探，把那个机器停机带走，这样一来我们可以合理推测：Rebecca小姐对于那个机器有需求、进行实验或是标本需要。而任由它“暴走”导致误杀了妹妹。有这种可能。<br/>    我想，这其中应该如reed先生的话一样。<br/>    你否认自己曾在事件发生前跟Rebecca小姐私下通话过吗？</p><p>    Gavin：不。他不是机器，他是人类。你个眼镜蛇。</p><p>     上诉庭讨论证据，激烈交锋。陪审团的一排人都坐着听Maroon律师一步步设套引君入瓮；</p><p>    【操。】</p><p>    在旁听席台子上的Fowler听到后在心里骂了一句。俩个拳头抵在大腿，在西装上压出痕印。</p><p>    右手边坐着的Collins则目不转睛看着Gavin的每个细微反应。目不转睛。但精神紧绷到极限。</p><p>   【别说话。。。】</p><p>   【保持沉默】</p><p>   【只需要忍过这个。。。】</p><p>   【我知道你受不了但是】</p><p>    【这是为了你自己好。。。】</p><p>   【拜托】</p><p>   Maroon先生皱了眉，没听明白他是针对什么提出异议，他疑惑的看着他。</p><p>  此时坐在辩方律师桌后的NIke已经白眼翻到天上；而Karen直接呆掉眼睛滑落下鼻梁——</p><p>    Gavin：我没法控制他，因为他那时是个人类。Rebecca也无法控制他。他不属于任何人。Linda的事是他的错。他是个白痴失手杀了他。我们谁都无法阻止，Rebecca把他带走前已经杀了他！她把他给杀了！——他们俩个早就背着我进行的所有事、我都是最后一个知道的——我永远都是最后一个知道的、他自己的事情，他不会第一个告诉我！</p><p>   Gavin一口气把话吐完，吐干了肺泡里的氧和水分，身子干瘪地倚在桌边没有动静了。</p><p>    Karen：Rebecca的能力的确值得赞叹。被告只是再给这个作比方！她给安卓更新的软体十分强大，它的模拟能力一定能将安卓的效仿生命体的能力进化到更高的层次——将人类模拟的惟妙惟肖，像一个真正的人类一样，他就是这个意思。</p><p>    差点儿一步坏棋毁了全局——还好这个脑筋灵活的女孩马上就圆了回来，辩方俩人血压飙升到180，Maroon那家伙还在打着什么心思，他阴沉着面看着Gavin仿佛没有听见他刚刚说的话，或者是那句话本身镇住了他。他托着腮严肃的盯着被告人琢磨了很久。一会儿恢复了神情。</p><p>    Maroon：【沉默】</p><p>    公诉人：控方律师有什么要问的吗？</p><p>    Maroon：公诉人，审判长，我的问话完了。原告的案情相关证据材料全部呈给法官了。原告收工。</p><p>    审判长： 好，刑事代理人，轮到你了。你有什么想问的吗？</p><p>   刑事代理人轻悄悄地看向Maroon，Maroon就耸了一下肩。其余一点儿也没动。</p><p>    刑事代理人：没有了。</p><p>    Maroon不知道在盘算什么。他突然打了退堂鼓带着自己控方在这回合退让了。既有可能是他在谋划着收集更全的资料准备到时在反咬回来。毕竟这个是属于重大复杂案件，犯罪涉及流窜作案行凶取证困难。Graham家可以以判决事实不清楚或者证据不足在一周后再次向原审人民法院提交上诉状，等待立案。不服判决的上诉和抗诉的期限为十日，不服裁定的上诉和抗诉的期限为五日，从接到判决书、裁定书的第二日起算。</p><p>     没有人发出反对了，这个时候已经接近了尾声，一切都要尘埃落定，他的命运已经可以预见。</p><p>==============================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 一审结束</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gavin心底又重新燃起一股火，但是它是明晦不定的：他们肯定不知道Hank现在是什么样子——否则不会露出这么游刃有余、轻松淡定的表情。尤其是Marcus——但你看见Connor的样子的时候，不知道你会怎么评价这个曾经暂任耶利哥领袖的家伙。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>庭审记录中</p><p>    “今天审理安卓故意伤害案——</p><p>    我受密歇根州检察院院长的指派和钦点,以国家公诉人的身份出席法庭,代表国家支持诉讼,并依法履行法律监督职能,为进一步揭露犯罪,就本案发表如下公诉意见：</p><p>   据《密歇根州刑事诉讼法》第一百五十三条,《底特律刑事诉讼法》第一百六十条和 第一百六十二条的规定,《美国密歇根州仿生人制下检察院组织法》第十五条之规定：</p><p>    第一.被告人A的犯罪性质不成立。刑法明确规定故意伤害罪是指故意非法损害他人身体健康的行为,经过举证阶段证明：是影响被害人即证人对被告人A与被告人B实施犯罪行为的辨别,并且虽然证人并未亲眼目睹犯罪的全程,但被告人B提供证词已经证明被害人陈述的真实性,被告人B作为安卓失去自主意识，枪击被害人纯属为失手杀人。</p><p>    被告人A、B均无构成故意伤害罪.</p><p>    被告人A的行为没有导致明显的社会危害性.具体表现为阻拦行凶无效,经过举证可以得出,被告人A并未实施任何伤害他人的行为，也未企图逃脱法律的制裁。</p><p>    关于量刑方面,被告人并未企图掩盖案发经过。且交待案件事实,故不给予量刑判决.”</p><p>   在审判长念完一审的裁决后，Nike、Karen二人立即走向了原告席——刑事代理人只说了短短一二句就离开了， Maroon在庭下态度温和很多，庭上刀光剑影的辩论时那个他好像完全被这个谦逊友好的端庄男士取代了。他以一种充满复古感的绅士气度接受了Nike、Karen俩人的打招呼。并夸赞Karen刚刚一举的逆转辩论很精彩。Nike马上就开始装聋作哑假装什么都没听见——他明知道自己是放了水，凭他的本领还有很多可以击破的点而他却让一审按照辩方的意愿做出结果来——此刻他最担心Graham家不会就此善罢甘休、并认定一定会有二审。</p><p>    Maroon倒是心有成竹，对判决结果没有放在心上，正邀请他们俩（可能是仅邀请Karen一位Nike是顺带的）一起喝个咖啡。完全是上位者的姿态。Karen愿意跟随一个律师界传奇的金牌辩护师视作老师、多学习点儿经验——她也知道这次是对方放过了她。更加不甘心地握紧手里的资料。那些纸上面满是的涂涂改改的痕迹。她答应了咖啡的邀请。Nik正等着去抓Gavin跟他谈事转脸就看见他们俩谈笑风生的抛下自己让他一个人解决午饭，无奈又略恼火，掏出手机把Douglas的来电备注彻底改成了“Naja(毒蛇)”</p><p>    整个过程不到2个小时，一审宣读了判决结果后行政人员纷纷离场了。厅里的评审团也陆陆续续地离开，观众们少不了交头接耳相互讨论刚刚的案情，Susan看着Gavin没事也松了一口气，但耳旁传来很多不善于他的声音：认为原判决事实不清楚或者证据不足的人渴求查清事实后对Gavin进行改判;也有更加悲观的人认为这是一桩天才姐姐欲望杀妹妹而欺骗所有人的事件。而一切都已经在槌声落地后终止了辩论，她和penny都投完了票。完成了任务离开大厅回去警局。</p><p>   Gavin被迫交了几十美金的法庭费用，再无其他处罚。 他黏在原地久久没有移动。直到Lucy过来，像个失去灵魂的行尸走肉跟着Lucy的呼唤离开，。</p><p>   Fowler看着天花板，屁股没有挪开凳子而是瘫靠在了椅背上面大松一口气。心里默念：总算了结了。之后还要收到法院给DPD的付款收据，还得去跟Shirley交代一下今天的事，还有新人的入职会……他陷入脑海的思绪里。Collins默默地起身往外走，没有经过Fowler前面而是去绕了个路离开。离开前一眼也没有看Gavin。就从Gavin的鼻子前头走过。从此就没有见面了。</p><p>   市范围、甚至州范围的主流报纸、杂志和新闻头条即使被限制了用词和采访领域，但仍然挡不住它们大肆进攻到9月3号当天在最高法院现场进行转播实况和跟踪狂般的骚扰——</p><p>   一审结束人员从法院门口鱼贯而出。被围了个水泄不通——结合之前铁证如山，几乎每个人都猜到了最终是印证他们想法的裁决结果。</p><p>   当日所有关于『DPD天大丑闻』『警用仿生人对治安的恶性影响』『底特律警察机关录像门』等相关标题已经铺天盖地。关于人类搭档认罪、承认安卓失手杀人激起来社交媒体上人们巨大的反响——其中80%的内容是对DPD的最强警用安卓的诋毁诽谤、与人类搭档的恶意低俗的八卦和DPD如何处理失职事件的等一系列任人看好戏的内容。</p><p>    人们不想了解更多关于最高法院的内部运行机制，和案件孰是孰非的真相。只想借这个机会通过抨击社会和警察制度消费自己的娱乐点。真相如何已经不再是第一位的关注点。</p><p>    他们只想看那个安卓的人类搭档是不是真的有操纵他去杀人、利用安卓行凶报复。其他论据观点都满足不了他们的渴求无聊生活变得戏剧性的内心需求。</p><p> </p><p>===================================</p><p>    “你脑子里到底在想什么？！Reed大警探？"</p><p>    Nike『哐——』地一拳砸到墙上，语气不善。或者说他已经无法掩饰愤怒。</p><p>    "你当时究竟为什么要说那些？！你为什么突然说出像是翻案的话来？如果不是那个Douglas临时反悔放Karen水、一切都难以挽回了！到那时你知道你一出这个屋子就会被媒体写成什么妖魔鬼怪吗？你这样做不是在帮你自己！！…现在也不是你耍性子一腔要维护真相和原则的时候！！天啊差点整个局面差点就输得底掉…真是见了鬼了……”</p><p>    Nike扶着额头，已经在原地转了好几个圈，Gavin此时在男厕池子里听着他抱怨，洗完手就没搭理他自行出去了。移到宽敞明亮的走廊里时，就撞上了早在那里等着的Lucy。</p><p>     她面容依旧平静自然，没有受到任何影响。</p><p>     跟Gavin摆摆手示意让他过来坐到她身边。</p><p>     俩个人并肩坐在休息椅子上，沉默了一分钟之久。Lucy则像是多等了十秒。等待了一个早餐吐司烤好的时间。然后她看向Gavin。Gavin看着从男厕急匆匆出来的可笑样子的Nike，嗤嗤地从鼻子里发出来一声嘲笑。</p><p>    “Lucy…您讲完后，请把他留给我。我还有话跟他交代…可恶…为了接下来的二审还得重新整理素材和收集有力证据。毒蛇绝对在后面留有后手等着我。什么咖啡……估计有毒。”</p><p>    律师气急败坏地看着Gavin，双手叉着腰，很是不满。Gavin耷拉着眼睛无精打采地看着他的脸。根本懒得搭他的茬儿。</p><p>    完全消极抵触的态度会让接下来重新开庭走势难以把握，Nike担心他如果再像刚才那样语出惊人，辩方团队将面临着极大的风险而无法再保全他的清白。他一口咬定这个案子绝对不会这样就完一个劲儿的打算以牙还牙，还拽上了所有人。也许是Maroon的优秀刺激到了他的竞争心理。</p><p>    “你把她交给我。我跟他谈谈就好。”</p><p>    Lucy温和地望着辩护律师，这个满眼冒火的人已经冷静了一大半，正吃惊地在Lucy和Gavin身上来回切换视线，他觉得他们都疯了。自己当初就是应该不接这个活儿才比较明智。</p><p>    "没错，再给多少钱都不接。这男人就是个纯粹什么都不在乎的疯子。见鬼。"</p><p>    "别人都说我对什么都不在乎。我对那些人说你们只是不够痛苦。"</p><p>    "嘿，我说疯子，只有这一次别闹行吗？等我跟那丫头把你彻底套出去后随你怎么折腾。别TM坏了……我的生意。"</p><p>    "他这点话糙理不糙，并且我也能给你一个十足的理由。"</p><p>    Lucy跟Nike点了下头，NIke吃了憋似的转身离开。Gavin起身，冲Nike往外走的背影吼了一句。</p><p>    “Bradley，Sorry.”</p><p>    “别跟我说。要说这话，跟那个灰心丧气快要质疑人生的小丫头Karen说。”</p><p>    头也没回，抛下这句话走出了休息厅。看不到人了。</p><p>    安静的气氛，仿佛又回到了之前在病房里第一次见面的情景一样。</p><p>   “Gavin。你要原谅我。我作为一个心理治疗师很不合格。”</p><p>   “你在说什么。我从来没见过谁能对我保持这么久的耐心，就凭这个，你就是最好的。”</p><p>   “……我看了RK900的资料。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “KL-900型号的仿生人经过特殊的调试可以用于家庭分裂和心理辅导的工作。我现在也有点儿预言和读取人心的能力。我知道你想干嘛。你在当时不愿意救自己而是想保住他的清白。”</p><p>   Lucy捋了一下鬓角，把散下来的碎发以淑女的姿态精致的别起。一边的Gavin则毛发散乱。他已经好久没拿发蜡搭理自己头发的了。胡须剃的一干二净，头发散发医院专用统一的洗发精的味道。刘海都碎片般盖在眉毛上方。头顶像是插着一个短式的鸡毛掸子。</p><p>    从坐姿和举止上看二人，是一个肄业的不良高中生和自己的班主任在谈心。但实际话题远没有那么轻松。Gavin倚着墙面颓丧的坐着又封闭起来，一个字也不打算说了。</p><p>   Lucy这时捏住了他的手腕，意外的哆嗦了一下，没有挣脱。Lucy闭上眼，露出了白色的仿生皮肤。Gavin吃惊的瞪大眼看着她手背上的变化。</p><p>   "我对你的干涉，已经越界了。对不起，Gavin。我跟Marcus说了你的事。他能帮助你找到RK900的下落"</p><p>   Gavin“噌”地被电流击中，他弹起来反手抓住Lucy纤细一些的手腕，自己粗糙的手掌死死地捏着白色的部位，他目瞪圆睁任由头发都因为激动反应竖立起来，身上起来一层鸡皮疙瘩奇痒无比。他咔嚓咔嚓地不停磕碰到自己的牙齿、胸腔里涌出低吼声威胁着对面的女士：</p><p>   “你到底想要什么？你到底是谁？”</p><p>   “Gavin。我要告诉你，每一个同型号的仿生人都仿佛有一个命运共同体——他们能共感彼此的过去和现在。这不是靠着网络和信号传递的，那是一种共鸣，一种本质的相同所带来的默契。”</p><p>   “……这是什么意思。仿生人也信*荣格，认可*集体无意识吗。”</p><p>   “差不多可以这么理解——这种联系将我与曾经跟Marcus共处的Lucy联系到了一起，当他第一次进入我的视野里，我被一种无意识的、原始的声音唤醒——那位『Lucy』使我看到了一种意象并听到了遥远的回声，只是一种可能，是未来将要发生的事情坍缩成的，它以一种不明确的记忆形式积淀在我的大脑组织结构里，现在我要讲给你一种你会向往的可能，这种可能的前提是，你必须要活着。”</p><p>    "哼哼，Lucy，你总要我冷静，我看你才需要清醒……RK900已经死了。我亲眼看见他被Rebecca关了机，抽取出了那个胸前的玩意——"</p><p>    Gavin松开她的手腕，不想接着这个讲下去，而用双臂比划起来。</p><p>   他用手捂住自己的腹腔正中——正好是仿生人安装着脉搏启动器的位置，他跟自己脑海里的RK900重叠；抬手做了一个掏出内脏的动作、像投手一样做了一个远抛的动作。还用俩个抬起的手指在空气里画了几大道波浪线。而后他摊了摊手，表示完成了肢体表达。</p><p>   接着他开始看着一只手。表情呆滞起来，无法察觉到的巨大悲痛在勒扼他、胳膊在微微颤动，膝盖在微微抖动，他盯着一无所有的掌心一直不停地看。</p><p>   Lucy察觉到了他的情感信号。她也明白Rebecca把那个脉搏器扔进了下水道的河里永远找不回来了。2分钟之内任何一个安卓都会因为失去这个启动器而彻底【死亡】。他亲临了这一切对RK900的死没有质疑。Lucy的话对他没有一点安慰反而听上去像有些荒诞可笑。</p><p>    “…孩子。”</p><p>    “……你不是第一个安慰我他没死的人。我知道。我知道自己几斤几两的。我也知道他远比我强，无论是真正的生命力之强，还是别的地方，秉性、信念、诸如此类…”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    “………………再强的人都会面临针对自己的要害的威胁，他们作出判断的时候就是生死抉择的时候。”</p><p>    哲理和精炼的话从来都不是Gavin谈吐里的风格。但是Lucy承认这就是他没错。</p><p>   “Marcus有办法救Connor。Connor有办法找到RK900。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   Gavin眼底燃起一股火焰。他看上去十分生气，一下子精神和过去的性格仿佛都回来了。</p><p>   “他妈的。打死我也不会去见他们的。那个院子我一步都不会再踏进去。”</p><p> </p><p>   “我想，你必须得去。因为你也可以救Connor和Hank。”</p><p> </p><p>   俩人背后一个新的声音传来，沉稳有力，鼓舞人心的流畅感和自信感。Gavin回头看见了Marcus和Simon，Lucy跟俩个人行了礼，Simon吻了一下她的手背。Marcus则是拥抱了她。</p><p>   “Lucy。好久不见。”</p><p>   “Marcus。认识你很高兴。”</p><p>    三个人笑了，然后看向唯一一个人类。这个人类还没有完全恢复自己的伤口，现在又要背负着去救别人的责任了。</p><p>   Gavin心底又重新燃起一股火，但是它是明晦不定的：他们肯定不知道Hank现在是什么样子——否则不会露出这么游刃有余、轻松淡定的表情。尤其是Marcus——但你看见Connor的样子的时候，不知道你会怎么评价这个曾经暂任耶利哥领袖的家伙。</p><p> </p><p>=====================================<br/>TBC</p><p>注释：*在美国，担任陪审员是一项公民义务，一般不得拒绝。有的影响力较大的案件，审理周期较长，陪审团在审理过程中还会被隔离，不能回家，不能同其他人讨论案情，不能看与案件有关的电视节目和报纸，这绝对不是什么愉快的经历。</p><p>*A Pharos『一个航标』，也有灯塔的意思。灯塔只是指引船到达目的地的作用。但不是每个海上的人都那么幸运能抵达正确的目的地回到岸上。 所以这篇附在一个复仇连载中另有一个副标题True course is No here『偏航』</p><p>*荣格：作为一位心理学家和精神病学家，荣格在临床实践和广泛的阅读的基础上，从神话以及他的病人的梦和幻想中，发现许多现象似乎是原始社会的集体经验而不是个人经验，因此他相信所有的人不仅都有着个人无意识而且同时也都具有一种集体无意识。<br/>     集体无意识是指人类自原始社会以来世世代代的普遍性的心理经验的长期积累——它既不产生于个人的经验，也不是个人后天获得的，而是生来就有的。保存在人类经验之中并不断重复的非个人意象的领域。</p><p>========================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 引路人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fowler跟他谈了很多次，最后他成了2043年这届新上任的副警长。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>引路人</p><p>    Marcus驾驶着一台车子载着Simon、Lucy和Gavin去往Stephen街。20分钟后，他们便找到203号院。驾驶员先生把车停泊在街道边一处树荫下，三人陆续下车来到院门口。</p><p>    一头巨型的圣伯纳犬正在院子里埋头休息，听到声音抬起头来，竖着耳朵嘴里发出威胁的低吼声。</p><p>    Gavin摇摇头留在队伍最后，让三个人在自己前面走进院子，因为自己不擅长对付犬科动物。曾经小时候被猎犬追出几条街、被撕咬过衣服和小腿的经历又在脑海里浮现。</p><p>    踏进院子时他侧身贴着黄杨丛、不发出一丝声音小心翼翼地挪到房子门前，目光尽量不落在那只狗身上。</p><p>    但他并不讨厌SOMO。他只是讨厌这个屋子的主人。</p><p>   【“叮咚”——】 【“叮咚”——】 【“叮咚”——】</p><p>   每隔十秒按一声，仍没有人来开门。Marcus回头看了一眼Simon，点头跟他无声的交流了一下。Simon站立在原地闭上眼，利用安卓的联机功能寻找Connor。Lucy正瞧向门廊里几盆绽放的杜鹃。全部都是火粉色的花，绿油油的枝叶托举着花朵露出金黄色的蕊心。它们正汲取着夏季最后一些余温。</p><p>    Gavin擤了鼻子。把头撇开并把想说的恶趣味的玩笑憋了回来。空气里都是无聊至极的礼貌与疏离。说话只会增添更多平庸的味道。</p><p>     他想破脑袋，想自己为什么被拽来。自己到底是来干嘛的。这时头皮开始发痒，医院的洗发露不是优质的牌子每次洗完后都弄得他的头皮奇痒难忍。每根头发都烧焦了似的干枯无力。</p><p>     正抬手要去随意的抓一下它们，这时屋门打开了。</p><p>   来开门的人是一个年轻人，一头金发有些慌张地看着不请自来的陌生人；但马上脸上露出如阳光般和煦的一种爽朗大方的笑容，他一定经常爱笑，侧身邀请这几个人进屋，Gavin路过他的时候想着：这幅表情也一定使他讨很多人的喜欢。但他稍稍欠身躲着他的正面，不愿在他身边多停留一秒钟，看都没看这个男孩钻进了屋门。</p><p>   率先迎面扑来的是一种久远令人怀念的味道，里面掺杂了墨水味，书的味道，还有午餐后的食物香气，但还有一种与众不同的味道不知从哪里飘来——在这个屋子里已经沉淀的太久分离不出来了。刚刚这个男孩身上就有这个味道，不过被清爽的沐浴剂和肥皂味盖过去了。除了他之外另外三个人也都闻到了，Simon甚至感到了不安，他露出惊恐的眼神环绕这里，像是怕有什么埋伏会袭击他们。</p><p>   Gavin知道他为什么这个反应。突然觉得有点儿好笑。Marcus相反表现的很淡定——他是有备而来，他也是见过地狱、浴火重生的那一类人。</p><p>   釱液——安卓的蓝血稀释分解的气体并不会使他感到害怕。这些物质除了引发死亡恐慌不会影响到他们——而对人类就相反，这是稀释红冰的一个步骤，它最终的结果是引起人类对毒品的戒断反应。</p><p>    Gavin想戒的不是这种程度上的东西。</p><p>    他的痛苦使他的大脑清明无比，他排斥能依存沉迷的食物、酒和美色——抵御一切微乎及微的美好事物留存在他的感官中。而痛苦又原生于他的敏锐总是丝毫不消减反倒增加的缘故。</p><p>   这个家装潢很普通，但是格局、审美和设计理念至少是那种中上层薪资水平的人才能拥有的。正中央映入眼帘的是一张已经陈旧很多年的老沙发，上面的几个白色的靠垫都染着岁月留下的黄色沉积颜色。旁边的咖啡桌上有几台料理用的机器，榨汁机、烤吐司机以及一个最新式的咖啡滤壶。它们都插着插头看上去有人经常使用它们。</p><p>     但是所有人也同时注意到这些极具生活化气息的机器旁还有很多让人触目惊心、深感不安的东西——一组印着医院标识的软包装；打开了里面露出一些液体注射器的拆离部件；而一只已经组装好的注射管正躺在桌面上、针头反射着白炽灯的光。不知名药品的包装盒横七竖八的排列着；边上是6个深茶色的小玻璃瓶、被软木塞紧紧扣住瓶口、瓶身上只有一张白色的贴纸黏在上面写着【勿食】；还有几个装五颜六色胶囊和药片的小分类透明盒随意摆放着。</p><p>    这一切让Lucy面露难色。但她一个字也没评价，手臂自然的垂着把手指交织在身前显得很从容，安静自若等着主人出面。但她始终没有从桌面移开视线暴露了她的追究欲望。</p><p>    Gavin压根没有注意那个桌子上放了什么，屋子里的香味弄得他头昏脑涨。他反倒去好奇地揣摩Marcus和Simon见到这些画面后的反应；他们意外的没有特别的吃惊或困惑。俩个人麻木的站在客厅正中央的沙发前，这个房间被变幻成了一个高档壁橱——时尚美型的人体模特当然一句话也不会说——一个盯着黑色的电视屏幕出神，一个闭着眼睛走神。</p><p>    是因为见多识广还是本质高傲冷漠？还是对人类自取灭亡的花样了解的不够多？他自己心里暗自的点评一番，又觉得无聊了，抱着手臂靠在客厅里的一面空墙上，离另外三个人的距离都很远的地方，也闭眼沉思。</p><p>    DPD曾经叱咤风云的副警长Hank·Anderson就住在这间屋子里。长久以来都是一个人居住，这些东西都是属于他的。</p><p>   可是现在不同了。这个屋子里还有一个人。事物和所有都会有他的一半。</p><p>   这个人就是『Cole』。是应门的那个男孩。</p><p>   金发的男孩这时从门外进来，顺手把SOMO也牵了进来关到墙角一个气温难闻，散发潮湿因子的巨大笼子中。他经过客厅进入一旁走廊的卧室去，站在那个屋门前敲敲门。</p><p>    把脸抵在门上正说着什么，讲话时的神色轻柔，他的行动举止充满这个年纪不拥有的细腻和耐心。</p><p>    屋子里突然发出一声呜咽，又像是一个单音节的元音『a』，又像是在哼歌。Gavin听着只觉得那是含混不清的梦呓。</p><p>   "……妈的. 别让他出来了…"</p><p>    ——屋里神志不清的人听不清楚也说不清楚。早就失去交流的必要——</p><p>   ——他呼哧呼哧地艰难喘着气。</p><p>   ——Lucy捂住嘴，惊恐的看着Hank，眼泪都在眼里打转。</p><p>    ——Marcus看着这个曾经的底特律副警长现在的样子也难以承受地拧起眉毛把头歪到一边。</p><p>   只有Simon绅士地向前走了一步，跟他打声招呼。</p><p>   "Anderson先生？请问您是Hank·Anderson先生吗？"</p><p>     面前的人已经瘦骨嶙峋，身穿一身灰色帽衫上衣，衣服上是一摊脏水，浑浊混着血渍的脏水。额头上缠着参差不齐的绷带。太阳穴处还蒙着一块已经撕破的纱布。他身容枯槁，脸上的鼻子刀锋一样的凸出发出有毒的霉绿色。银色的头发变得稀少而发脆。睁着边缘发蓝色的空眼窝直勾勾的盯着Gavin，转移到男孩身上，嘴唇哆哆嗦嗦地张开，他已经没有牙齿的嘴喊了一声，但没有声音。</p><p>    他的男孩像个称职的小男仆，马上跑来拿了一件睡袍把他的身子盖住，为他取暖。Hank抬起手颤颤巍巍得给自己拽了一把，十指水肿像香肠，而手臂干枯发紫——上面有很多星星点点的红斑样的针眼。</p><p>   屋子里最浓郁的香气此刻就从他身上传来。他就是那个森林里最贪婪的哥布林。</p><p>   腹中那团阴暗的郁火又点燃起来了，这个昏暗不开灯的屋瞬间坍缩成一个黑麻袋 ，突然唤醒了他的幽闭恐惧症。</p><p>    屋里的男人一出来，他第一个反应就是逃跑。</p><p>   现在他已经打算冲过去、扯住那家伙的银色头发连根拔起，狠狠地把那副嘴脸一起撕烂。</p><p>   他刚要这么做，Marcus挡在了他前面，像是有预知能力一样将空气制止了</p><p>  “Hank先生？能不能让我们见见Connor？”</p><p>   但他没有那么做。Hank干变得嘴唇抽搐，没有一个声音像人类发出的，他的眼睛凹陷的阴影空洞无神，扭头看向一旁满脸担心的男孩。男孩问他有什么不舒服的，语气里满是谦恭。与其说是像Hank的儿子不如说更像是一个老吸血鬼的人类奴仆。</p><p>   “Marcus！你怎么看不出来呢？他就是Connor！Lucy…你不是也能读心吗？他就是Connor！”</p><p>   Gavin快要被俩人诡异的相处弄得反胃，他感到恶心，双脚已经快要站不住。冰冷的墙一边拖住他不往下滑落一边摄取着他的力量。</p><p>   “孩子，你先冷静下来”</p><p>   Lucy投来担忧的眼神，但Gavin需要的不是同情，而是理解；不熟悉情况的Lucy不相信自己也就罢了，连Marcus也没有理睬他的话，好像平日传说中的领袖此刻变成一个愚顽不化、听不进任何人建议的老古板，还在耐心的等待Hank的回应。</p><p>    他知道这一定有什么特殊的原因，因为来之前就被告知了Hank也是他拯救的对象；Marcus不仅仅只是着眼于Connor、看到自己的同胞的利益而指偏袒关怀一边。至少很早以前他就从Collins满是崇拜的话语里听说了这个男人的通情达理和智慧深邃——他从不为眼下的一些细微的小事所左右，他的眼界总是看得更远，并且不到最后死亡那一刻都依旧对一切充满希望。</p><p>   “Hank先生？突然到访实在是很失礼，但是我们有一个同伴失踪了……需要您的搭档的帮助，如果可以的话，我们……”</p><p>   他先看了一眼Lucy与Simon，而后扫了一眼Gavin，最后把目光停留在了那个男孩身上——</p><p>  “……我们在这里等他，可以吗？”</p><p>   这话分明是冲着Cole征求同意，Cole看了看Hank，Hank紧张起来支支吾吾地挪到Cole身前，一把把他拢入怀里，满是隐私的脑袋无力的埋在少年的肩窝里面，像一只衰老、患病的老羚羊，无助的依靠在勉强续命的树干旁，Cole就是他的一池清水滋润着他空虚的躯壳。少年轻拍他的后背，金发与银发想交织在一起啊，死死相缠。他眼抬也没抬，下了无声的逐客令。</p><p>   “……行了，自由人领袖，你也看见了，这家里实际上是Connor说了算。他把老Hank给牢牢操控了。”</p><p>   “Reed叔叔，我知道你失去了同事，很伤心。但是我不是Connor，我是Cole！”</p><p>   “我知道你是谁。你不是你说的那个人，你只是Hank的仿生人玩具——被他打扮成他喜欢的样子、陪他过家家……”</p><p>   Gavin厌恶地看着他像是人类少年一般稚嫩的脸，透露着不解与无辜，自己像一条吐着信子的毒蛇吐出毒液，在做着伤天害理的恶行；</p><p>    这些话还无意伤害到了屋子里其他的人。</p><p>    他此刻很愧欠Lucy，但他不能停下——要把Connor再次逼上绝路，这样他才会清醒——</p><p>   “你现在拥有了一切对吗？Connor？变成了Cole从而抓住Hank的过去、现在和未来的一切——『我已经完全拥有了他』——曾经想拥有Hank一直苦无没有办法，正巧赶上Rebecca给你安装了一个的人格模块『Cole』，原本用来考验你、逼你作选择；其实正中你意……”</p><p>   “你在说什么，我是Cole·Anderson，是他的亲生儿子，你在讲什么疯话……”</p><p>   “我没疯！疯的是你们俩个！这个混蛋当时竟然没有阻止你加载运行！他放任你变成他儿子，把选择权交给一个情感交付完全不对等的人身上是多卑鄙的事！”</p><p>   “请你、不要、管别人家的事、管·好·你·自·己、、”</p><p>   “他把你当爱人，而你只想『标记』所属——塑料脑袋，Hank期待的一切未来的美好都被你这个错误选项给毁了——”</p><p>   出乎所有人意料——Cole松开Hank低吼一声、跳到Gavin面前、一拳怼到他的鼻梁上——瞬间鼻孔里鲜血倾注出来，一身怪力的他带着几分搏斗术的痕迹几下把仍未康复的Gavin按到地板上，掐住了他脖子、十指撵着他的青筋，双眼暴突，仍然是Cole的脸，Gavin揭开了所有人都不愿意听到的血疤、黑暗和污秽一下子就泼洒出来想象出来的黑色虫群黑压压一片在每个人头顶足足转了几圈、最后才在空气中稀释、消散、然后残留的毒液融化了骨头和心智、比实际落在鼻子上的拳头伤的更深——那是一刀见血——而Connor已经是强弩之末——</p><p>   Gavin这时一下笑了，噗嗤嗤地笑出声，被卡住气管窜出十分尖锐的啸声，他笑的极其难听：</p><p>    "呵呵呵呵呵——来吧，动手。杀了我、掐下去——</p><p>   ——杀了我吧，这样一来谁都不会知道你是Connor了——”</p><p>    力道渐渐变弱了，他察觉到身上的人已经不愿反抗，Connor的蓝眼睛充满了惊恐、不满和混乱，现在转而变成了想要抓住一根救命稻草的无助；</p><p>  “……你们为什么都变成这个样子，为什么觉得这样做是没用的？你们为什么……”</p><p>   Gavin起身，Connor从他腰上滑落到一旁，Lucy马上去搀扶他，他挪开了。Gavin抛了Hank一个厌恶唾弃的眼神，随即他又低头冲着地板大笑起来。</p><p>   “……看看这一切。Hank和Connor……还是那么混蛋。”</p><p>  Lucy依旧满面愁容，眉间更添了苦涩。她放弃去拉住Gavin，因为她知道他会把所有人伸过去帮助他的手臂都甩开。Gavin死咬着Hank不放——试图把他再度拉回和自己抗衡的状态，把他摆在对手的位置上与他一对一——</p><p>  “他是谁……Hank？！给我一个你的答复，他到底是谁？！”</p><p>  “他、他………。”</p><p>  “你来说、只能你自己说；他是谁——”</p><p>  “Con、Con、Co……My SON……”</p><p>   Hank终于发出了正确的单词，他的鼻翼在呼扇呼扇地飘动，好像屋子的味道还不够浓烈。Simon和Lucy俩个人搀着男孩，男孩已经瘫软任人摆布。想一个泄了气的气球。</p><p>    Marcus打量着Connor或Cole，一时也无可奈何，他从刚才就试图联系上他的软体，可是联网后就像到了空无一人的荒原里——没有禅意花园更没有Amanda，一无所有。Connor已经哪里都不在了，彻底成为了人类。他也无能为力了。</p><p>    而这不是一个人所选择的。Gavin知道但他跟希望个清醒的人谈这个责任归属——</p><p>   现在完全把找RK900坐标这件事抛在了脑后，理智被感性焚烧殆尽，变成一个歇斯底里吼着不管自己事的白痴：</p><p>  “操！我在他妈的再换一个问题：你躲在屋子里磕的玩意儿是什么？Hank·Anderson！你是一个警探，知道这属于什么罪，你一直是最敬业的！不会做这种事的！那个白痴塑料身上那个气味为什么一直都在？那是因为它燃烧自己的血释放这个味道满足你的愚蠢幻想——而这就是你要的？一个红冰加湿器？？我的缉毒英雄！”</p><p>    “No、No……”</p><p>   “好，这个金发臭小子是你的Cole。告诉我Connor在哪儿，我要找他，我要知道我的安卓去了哪儿。”</p><p>   “唔……他是、他是……”  </p><p>  “Connor在哪儿？！你他妈的回答我！Anderson！！他在哪儿！！！”</p><p>   “呃啊、、啊、唔唔…他…Co…Co、Co……”</p><p>  Hank被吼的在地上打了个滚，惊恐地在地板上匍匐爬行，他冲那个咖啡桌移去想要获得安慰剂；Marcus和Simon同时一边一个人扯住Gavin要踢他的身子、Lucy抱紧男孩把他的脸埋在怀里不让他面对这一幕，而男孩在他的怀里哭了出来。全部的人都被吓得噤声，好像屋子里人都是受害者，而Gavin一个人在撕碎所有人的面具和伪装、彻底的在发疯：</p><p>  “你把他弄丢了！！你留下了Cole！你把Connor杀了！”</p><p>  “……！！！”</p><p>  一句话仅有一根针落地的分量，却能像一个原子弹炸平所有现实的粉饰。</p><p>  “……都是因为你的选择…看看你的安卓、看看你曾经的同事搭档……他都迷失了自我…连你也是…我们都被耍成什么鬼样子……被那个小女孩轻而易举的耍的团团转——但都是因为我们做的选择……你看看一切都变成什么鬼样子了，我们都变成什么样子了……”</p><p>   Gavin弯下腰，因为痛苦的眼泪一下止不住，话已经不是再针对谁而更像是给自己听的耳语；他蜷缩一团后背和前胸仍被撕扯分割般的绞痛，那三个被激光戳穿的洞永远没法真正愈合，医院用纳米级别的仿生修复材料勉强给它们补了起来。可是总是跟他原本身体的缝合处衔接不良，它们排斥着，像原主人排斥外来异类，本能排斥理性，已经交融的群体排斥孤立一人那样。</p><p>    没有人敢靠近和答应他，他只是在对自己说话：</p><p>   “都是因为你……都是你……”</p><p>   “都是……的错……”</p><p>   “……他再也回不来了，死了。”</p><p>   “他死了。”</p><p>  “他、”</p><p>  “他……”</p><p>   他从低吼变成了大声的哭。跪在Hank家的地板上把身子蜷缩起来，一个求饶又像虔诚祈祷的姿势。身上的旧伤之痛也在疯狂得侵蚀、消损着他的精神力。再也没有人能原谅他。也没有人会揽他入怀。</p><p> </p><p>▂▃▄▅▆▇█▉█▇▆▅▄▃▂</p><p> </p><p>    再次睁眼的时候，就是躺在病床上，浑身冰凉。自己动一个指头的力气都没有。一根尖刺的输液管插在手腕上。贴着一个别的十字胶布。Gavin转了转脖子，自己还活着没有被生气的Connor一急之下掐死。</p><p>    他胸口剧烈的疼起来。这时一旁有个女孩子的声音响起来：</p><p>    “警探，你才刚醒、不要动，我去帮你拿一杯水。”</p><p>    “别走。”</p><p>    Gavin猛然伸出手、正好握住这个女孩的欲离开床边的手臂，她被床上的人拴住，没法动弹又坐回椅子上。她低着头下来刘海便遮掩住了她的眼睛和眉毛，但Gavin知道她此刻正闭着眼，意思是等着自己先开口。</p><p>    “Lucy不在吗……怎么是你来了。”</p><p>   “……她被律师叫去开个二审的小会。嗯……有没有二审还没确定，但是这是以防万一…我的意思是、那个…你不要放在心上安心养病就是…”</p><p>   “谢谢你，Susan。”</p><p>   女孩猛地抬起头，她有一双太妃糖颜色的眼睛含着水光。跟Connor一样，只比他更浅更吸光一些。不过现在已经是独一无二的浅棕色眼睛了。Gavin看着她出神，想了很多很多回忆和过去的事情。</p><p>   Susan被他盯得不好意思，她躲闪了目光，Gavin才反应过来自己一直盯着女孩的脸在看——做着这种灼热暧昧的行为完全跟自己风格不搭。Susan看他逃避了反而笑了起来，声音清脆悦耳，因为刚刚他抓住自己的这个举动给她很大的冲击，原本准备好的措辞更加破碎。</p><p>    “我，是不是说错话了？有点儿太多管闲事？我还是处理不好…人际关系这类…可能因为社交模块已经很久没有更新了。”</p><p>    “你傻的吗。讲话都应该不过脑子、不走心的才对。”</p><p>   Susan睁大了眼睛，她的睫毛在灯下投了阴影在眼睑，十分灵动又易碎。她头一次听说这样的理论。吃惊的看着床上的男人信口开河。</p><p>   “……那样才是人类。如果你想…变成一个100%的人类，必须要做到自己说出的一半的话…不，70%都是谎言才行。你得知道这点，才算是看穿人性……”</p><p>   “可是我并不想看穿人性……我并不想成为人类呀，警探。”</p><p>   “……哦，你的眼里我一定是个白痴对吧。我总是跟你鸡同鸭讲……”</p><p>   “嘿嘿嘿，是我的错，警探。是我讲话表述能力不好。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>    "在一审的时候，我给你投了无罪的一票。"</p><p>   Gavin安静的听着，那好像是上辈子的事，他记不清自己干过什么讲过什么。那块记忆被一片雾罩。</p><p>   "……我当时…很开心能回报你送我名牌的事…</p><p>   哦。这个他倒是记得很清楚。那次跟这次谈话一样，自己送她礼物还把她弄哭了，但还是感觉还不坏的那种。可那也是因为自己霸凌过她、羞辱过她的安卓身份和雀斑脸。这个事有原在先——她却把这个本质问题忘了只记得自己获得了好事。</p><p>    "但我在法庭上被人提了一些建议…嗯。我觉得我需要勇气去接受那些话。"</p><p>    "什么建议？怎么、在法庭上除了我之外，还有人会被提『建议』…"</p><p>   Susan又被他逗笑了，咯咯咯地乐了起来。Gavin觉得自己终于碰上一个有幽默感的安卓。即便脑子比没有幽默感的安卓笨点，但总归比自己要好上一大截。</p><p>   他有点羞臊，感受身处这般异样的氛围里，一种奇异的刺麻袭击他的全身，那个离肺叶最近的穿孔被一种顺滑又细腻的东西填充着，完整的堵上了窟窿。</p><p>    "…那个人跟我说『我不用跟任何人解释。我只需要自己明白或自己糊涂就好』"</p><p>   说完她垂下了眼帘，就那么一瞬间。</p><p>    俩人死死的禁锢在原地，动弹不得。</p><p>   Gavin听罢便坐起来——身躯虽然已经消瘦但臂膀腰肩仍有肌肉块，正面腹部和左胸有三个恐怖的洞穿伤口——他坐着的身形仍比Susan强壮了一圈，又高出半头，正散发出一种无法言说的迫力和危险把她笼在自己布下的阴影里；</p><p>    Susan耸肩怔住一动不敢动。现在自己的位置刚好正处于他狩猎的范围正中，警探不用再利用肢体钳握，而是仅用一股气场，一个无形的指令，一个锐利洞穿的眼神。</p><p>   Gavin想轻柔地探出一只手，想放在她头上，或肩上，轻抚在无关痛痒的部位稍作安慰，不知她解读成了什么意思，她往后哆嗦了一下，像被吓到的小鹿一样，这一下突然激发了Gavin的攻击欲和深埋阴暗心底的占有欲——</p><p>    ——一把手拦过她的后颈，手掌正按在她可以联通外部的那个数据接口上，那是一个危险暴露的弱点，而Gavin把Susan的弱点掌握在自己手中，逼近她的脸，威胁她——</p><p>   他的脸离她的只有几厘米不到，鼻尖相互错位着；嘴唇的吐气扑在脸上，是温热而不是冰冷的。还有薄荷牙膏的味道。他吸入了这个气息后五脏六腑都血液肆涌，膨涨，拥挤和嘈杂。Susan同样如此、她用自己暖色的瞳孔回看他的灰绿色瞳孔——没有一丝闪躲——Gavin清晰看到她入了神忘记了身处危险、眼里都是倒映自己的模样，露出了一模一样沉迷的神情——</p><p>    跟他那个神情一模一样。Gavin此时带着不容抗疑的坚定口吻跟她说道：</p><p>   "我不许你听那些小道消息、信那些乱七八糟的传闻。我不许你听哪个混蛋讲『你很糊涂』这类话。不许听他们告诉你你该怎么做…知道吗？"</p><p>   "…这是一个指令吗？ 你要我做的这些事…是你给我下达的指令吗，警探？"</p><p>   "……没有人能命令你。你要做你自己。"</p><p>   "……我不是谁所属的安卓所以没法确定要不要接受这些『建议』…如果建立『从属』关系我就可以请教『专属』的那个人了。可明知道这是多么软弱的想法…总是在寄托penny的救助，我总是没法变得像她那么坚强…"</p><p>   "…Susan…"</p><p>  还没说出口嘴就被堵住。Susan留着的眼泪顺趟在他的脸颊上，带着Gavin的吃惊、困惑和不安一起滑下去。他加深了这个吻。这个吻甜甜的、没有一丝杂质、甚至有些神圣的，在一个人类和安卓之间发生就是一个契约般的存在；没有思考没有计划。Gavin任由它继续衍生依赖感和安全感，无法自拔。</p><p>    女孩从他怀里抬起头，眼泪未干，她站起来整理了一下自己的头发。抹了一把脸上的泪水，仿佛又要哭但是忍住了。她笑了笑像七年前第一次见到Gavin时跟他打招呼那样。</p><p>    "我是ST–300。行政办公专属型号的安卓，擅长处理档案和文书工作…希望我与Reed警探以后的工作能配合得良好——"</p><p>   她抽泣了一下，随即控制不住自己，身子剧烈颤抖彻底的哭了出来，像个完完全全的人类女孩。她变成了自由的人。同时又有了归属的人。</p><p>   "呜……"</p><p>   "你为什么总在哭啊。对我。"</p><p>   "呜…对不起。"</p><p>   "不要跟我道歉。以后也是。"</p><p>   "了解。"</p><p>   "Susan。"</p><p>   Gavin坐在床上，看着她，她的小雀斑都湿成一片，晕出绯红色。他不知道怎么想的，上手捏她的脸。止住了她的哭泣，她用俩只手开始夺他的俩个手指。微微有些生气。</p><p>   "Susan。别哭。不要跟任何人道歉。这是我给你的俩个指令。没有其它的了。哦对了还有一个。"</p><p>   "是？"</p><p>   她又睁着大眼睛毫不顾忌的看着自己，像是大雨洗刷泥泞的地面漏出裸石等着自己。他也知道：如果自己不说话，她会一直这样等下去。</p><p>   他觉得自己是最不浪漫的男人。但是仍破罐破摔对女孩表现了一番。</p><p> </p><p>   "——我命令你：不许你死在我之前。"</p><p> </p><p>==========================</p><p>   再次出院一周后，便进入了10月的第一天。枪击案的一审在网上沸沸扬扬的讨论热度已经过去了一大半。DPD已经招揽了一批新警员，所有老人都在顶着压力带着责任，慢慢得拽着底特律警局从低谷中往上攀爬。</p><p>    GavinReed最后落得了最重的任务，接过来了DPD一半的烂摊子。</p><p>    Fowler跟他谈了很多次，最后他成了2043年这届新上任的副警长。</p><p>    各个部门都松了一口气。不是出于Gavin的威望与否，而是因为Gavin放弃了自己。他不像Collins那样撂挑子走人，也不想Warson那样烂泥扶不上墙，这个节骨眼就是要一个既有情怀又难丢弃责任感的人来但当这个重任。民主选举Reed几乎高票通过。Penny、Susan和Fowler都没有投给他。其他人全部戏剧性的顺流而下把副警长这个位子让给他来坐。Gavin接了Hank的所有工作职权，以及他办公室的桌子、电脑、书柜以及储物箱等一切私物。没有一样是属于他的。他花了将近3周把Hank黏在百板上的便利贴和涂鸦清掉、柜子里藏的零食清掉，把他的所有痕迹都清掉，最后突然发现自己也拿不来什么新的东西填补空缺——就任由抽屉空着。</p><p>    第一天桌子上就堆满了文书案卷，从以往至今未解决的案子报告，前任是堆了多少工作没做自己也懒得去追究了，一件一件的开始硬着头皮处理，看的眼睛直发麻，经常干到半夜直至打瞌睡无法清醒才趴着桌子上休息，第二天周而复始。他的神经已经从那些伤痛转化为了一种麻痹。他有时恍惚觉得自己是第一天来DPD时手忙脚乱的那个新人，懵懂无知被人牵着鼻子走。</p><p>    部门间各个长官都表现的很平淡，当Fowler试图给他操办一场庆祝会时，在以升迁还是复职之间难以抉择，对此Gavin态度不是积极的，没有给他意见。并没被询问的时候都以妨碍公事和自己有“社交肉麻症”为由一拖再拖，最后就没人再提这件事了。</p><p>    新人警员们好奇这个突然降临的警督是何方神圣，Gavin对新入职的警员们就上过一堂课，做过一次自我介绍，他没过多的去干涉他们的职业规划和工作方式。更多空间和言论自由留给了他们。新人们对他印象不坏，冷漠又讲话难听但是他没有那种上级的强势与对职权的执着。反而因为他寡言少交际、就事论事的警察作风招揽了一批忠实的手下。</p><p>    而意外的是掌管公共司和行政部的Franco部长。当时审判前怕DPD声望一落千丈，强烈坚持改组，如今这个时势也和她所验证的一样，几乎一模一样发展了。除了Gavin回来当了警督。</p><p>    她派Zach亲自去见他，带着一个礼物，一个银色金属桌牌——这已经是这个以严厉高冷出名的强势长官表达认可的最高级别了。Penny也从分部特地调假回来向他道贺，之后就是万金油老警探Ben，他现在坐在Collins那个位置，一回头就能看见他。</p><p>    “hey，Gavin，要不要今天下班后到我家参加派对，我叫几个人一起来给你庆贺，恭喜你终于登上了理想的位置。咱们今晚大吃大喝好好玩一玩，如何？”</p><p>    Gavin正埋头添着一份财务转让表，把Hank离职前留下的那对公共资产转交单一一签上自己的名字——他脖子正酸痛无比，仰起头伸了个懒腰，腰椎一阵剧痛。骨头被牵扯地嘎嘣响。没想好怎么开口但答案已经确定下来了。</p><p>    “唔……我晚上要加班。怎么都理不清手里这堆破账。这一周估计都没空。”</p><p>    “好吧，诶。毕竟你现在是忙人了嘛。抱歉啦。”</p><p>    Ben扭回身去，Gavin并没有从他那宽厚肥硕的背影上读出什么遗憾。平常俩人相处的不冷不淡，没走到能一起喝酒谈人生仕途理想的程度。但这家伙已经算是留下来的人中不坏的家伙了。</p><p>    他刚想继续回到与数字的战斗中去，这时一个熟悉的人从办公室外走了进来——</p><p>    ——他一眼就认出来那人是Chris！他身着便衣，正在左顾右盼找人的样子，目光落在自己身上时便立刻大步流星的走来。他看上去老了七八岁。Gavin看着他的样子心中翻上来的酸楚和热流击中了他的鼻腔。于是他站立起来和迎面来的Chris紧紧相拥。对方比自己年轻高大，力度还能温柔适度。他感到更难以适从一股关于相似的某个人的回忆将他差点撕裂。</p><p>     他露出白牙，笑脸一下子把俩人拉回到共处一组做事时那会儿充实的时光里去。Gavin又觉得羞愧无力，坐立不安极度想扎熬到椅子坐下，但最终在Chris老搭档身边、把手臂亲昵的搭在他的肩上，想更久以前只有他们俩个做搭档时的那样。</p><p>     “detective！你还好吗？”</p><p>     话出了口才意识到不对。Chris脸上有点儿挂不住，他窘迫地骚骚后头抓他那一直留着的毛寸。偷偷咬住下唇。他也意识到一切今非昔比。</p><p>    “叫我Gavin，虽然一切已经变了，但是你如果敢叫我那个称呼，我就打爆你的蛋蛋。”</p><p>     扯出一个大大的笑脸，他们的关系一点儿变化也没有。</p><p>    Chris笑了，仔细端量，脸上也带有一些沧桑的味道，不知他这些日子里所经历的给他带来了什么促成了这些变化。DPD已经变成了一个各种垃圾的收容所。腐烂变质的味道刺鼻难闻，过久都让正常人受到其害——在脸上扣上一个厚厚的几乎能将自己憋窒息的面具是再正常不过的选择。实属人之常情。不过论其厚度以及面留下的已经洗刷不掉的沉灰污浊数量——看起来Chris还远比不上自己经验老道就是了。</p><p>    “你除了打招呼还有什么新鲜事？”</p><p>    “有。给你的好消息。”</p><p>    “是什么？现在能有什么对我而言是好的。”</p><p>    “我找到了关于Graham家那个女孩的下落。”</p><p>    ！！！！！！！</p><p>    这家伙又在做多余事，还是那么喜欢多管闲事儿——满足自己追求真相的充实、浑身充满着让人嫉妒的行动力。</p><p>    Gavin头皮发紧，蹦着身体不分崩离析的只剩一根神经，随时要被扯断。</p><p>    “她在哪儿？你是什么时候得到消息的？”</p><p>    Chris伸出手递给他一只手机，竟然是一个跟Fowler手机一样古早的翻盖手机，Gavin接过来脸色一沉——他不确定自己会不会使。Chris看出他的困扰，又挠了挠头，这是他放松下来的习惯。</p><p>    “没办法，那个地方没有高科技病毒的蔓延。是个鸟不拉屎的荒原。但是风景很美。”</p><p>   "这玩意叫手机?"Gavin看这个旧东西。心里打鼓。</p><p>   "我也不会用。我找技术科的人研究过——它没法『拨出去』但是她可以『打过来』。它只能实现单方信息接收。"Chris认真的看着他的眼睛说道。</p><p>    "你怎么会…遇见她的?"</p><p>    "因为我之前追踪过一起走私野生动物的团伙，几个落网的混球招供时讲到这么一件事：他们团伙里的安卓坏掉，被搭船的一个未成年的娇弱少女奇迹般的全都修好了。根据他们交代的目击证词——粽咖啡色及腰长发与同色瞳孔、面容清秀但冰冷艰涩、语调宛如机械仪表蹦词没有一丝情感——她身边还有监护她的一个面容温和、瘦高个被她叫哥哥的男人。这些都与Rebecca、Ash如出一辙——他们正要前去人烟稀少的拉布拉多和纽芬兰省，带着一个安卓一起去定……”</p><p>    “安卓?！什么安卓？是什么型号？活的死的？他们什么时候搭得船？什么时候到的……”</p><p>    “你先冷静……Gavin…那安卓是个女孩。名字叫Jennifer。不是他。”</p><p>      自己又被瞬间洞穿，被看见了难以启齿的愿望。自己赶紧恢复脸色，假装镇定下来，心理动摇得更厉害了。</p><p>     Jennifer是是地下工厂被囚禁的时候见过的那个梳马尾、精神头格外旺盛的女孩。被Rebecca留在身边，昵称是Jen。她据说有一整面主人送的推理小说书柜成天喜欢泡在屋子里看侦探破案故事。</p><p>    Chris这时继续说着自己处理的案子经过，他们还在一起搭档时便是如此，Gavin一边听着不断提出质疑。</p><p>    “那个团伙买了很多卸载搬运工型号的TR400，甚至还有一些特种警型号SQ系列。有几个安卓跟他们一起被逮捕时被我亲眼所见——都是一些因人类使用原因而残躯不全的身体，个个面部破损血管组织外露，极端神经质、具有攻击性，典型的高功能反社会已经恢复不到正常的轨迹上了。</p><p>    这几个安卓机能模块不完整，程序低端，他们的头头说这些家伙都是从走私犯那里廉价买来的。买入之前就是这幅受过虐待的模样。而到了新环境里依旧好不到那里去——因为他们一直在贫瘠远离文明社会的地区过着游牧打猎的生活，团体中资源分配是最大的问题，必须随时把不能坚持下来的弱者和缺少生存概率的人淘汰抛弃在半道上——</p><p>    ——安卓的下场更惨，直接在冻原里掘开一个洞，关机埋掉，或是直接点篝火烧掉。”</p><p>    Chris的皱纹都在颤抖，过去了一段时间这件事仍然让他心神难以平静。Gavin无法接受这些话，任命地闭上眼听着这些残酷的事实，他无处可逃。</p><p>     这是近期在美国北部边境最恶劣的走私案件之一。他们最大的头目仍没有露面。专门倒卖活的动物给黑市，抓捕一些快要濒临灭绝的原始样本藏在秘密的土地上，然后借以哄抬价格大把捞金——把生活在地球上一起度过那么久的同伴如此利用。</p><p>     "他们这帮人还没安卓有良心。政府支持的物种多样性开发部和基因科学院都头疼，对这些人的抓捕被认为是履行正义保护人类持久生存的必要行为，我没那么高瞻远瞩——我只觉得自己对人渣没法放任。"</p><p>    “对。他们只是人类里的那部分渣滓而已。欺负不过人就着手于弱势的动物上。”</p><p>    “前几年他们在加拿大正猖獗的捕鲸，今年又盯上了育空平原的哺乳动物——你知道那个地方已经是北美洲少有的天堂净土了——那些人总是坐船移动，而这个手机正是Rebecca搭他们的船留下的……”Chris指着翻盖手机</p><p>    “……我听那个小头目说是修理安卓后，她留给他们的保修热线。天，我当时在想那个女孩真是不知道什么叫危险；但又一想到她曾经的经历和背景，能有对致命威胁熟视无睹的心态也不足为奇”</p><p>    “那女孩之所以可以这么做不是因为她不怕。而是因为她已经什么都不在乎。”</p><p>    “……你知道的，一直以来，比起Hank和你，我其实一直都更喜欢Hank。”</p><p>    Gavin知道。他同时也知道Chris对他做的一切都很尽职尽责但止于办公室。他知道。也不矫情这些，手机能留在自己手里就是他对自己最真挚的友情的体现。</p><p>    主要现在不用再跟Hank相比了，在旁人眼里重要比较个孰重孰轻的二人都永久退出竞争。把过去下的定义都清除干净。</p><p>    现在除了Chris，他的友情还只给了几个少数的人。但大家都已经不在了。</p><p>    那个一本正经的安卓也是。一个高智商都难解的迷。一个难对付的灰眼睛搭档。自己最不想选的对手。他自己究竟是以什么身份死去的?他又怎么看自己的呢？</p><p>    Gavin好想去他身边。把他困在医院困在法庭困在DPD失去自由的元凶正是他自己。他为了这些答案需要动身出发——踩在自己的身上前进第一步。</p><p>    他过去还有过如果带上一名安卓搭档会被另眼相看——那是几年前的自己来着？确切的说是15年前——第一个安卓朋友被枪击时想的事了。</p><p>     15年间，安卓还在不停更新换代和进化，进化到极致最终与人类无差。到时人类就会被事实玩弄得迷失自我。安卓与人类完全不适合作为同伴。Gavin用了15年得出的结论；</p><p>    ——因为安卓会比人晚死80年。</p><p>    这他妈不公平啊 至少他们跟自己一起死才对。</p><p>    “Chris，我警告你，你现在突然的势利眼得要人命。还是你之前一直打算报复我？小心你的措辞……我现在手上可是有能让你因职场骚扰去写检查的权利……”</p><p>    “哈哈哈哈！Gavin……”</p><p>    他八成又是开始感慨万千。包含感性的开始长篇大论。就像以往Chris对待自己与Hank产生毛对时所作的那样。他的情感从来不会有所收敛，总是一清二白——跟所有安卓似的——也从来是直面对方，又是会让人猛地受到冒犯而手足无措。也是这样，汉克与自己跌冲突才能被他这双眼睛看破。而自己只会仰仗年长却更加拼命往犯迷糊和逃避现实上靠拢。</p><p>    “比起RK900和Connor，我更喜欢谁你知道吗？”</p><p>   【“啪踏”】他的文件夹掉在了桌面上。嗓子一下子被赌注。完全没预料Chris口里冒出那俩个人的名字——尤其还有他——</p><p>    “…我其实更喜欢Susan。”</p><p>    讲话的人走开了，一边摆了摆手。留他一个在杂乱的桌子前呆立。堆满杂物的办公空间，桌前有一个银色职位桌牌透着金属的光泽很是漂亮。上面是镌刻着书面体的字母。先是他的姓氏Reed，后面缀了一个属于他的称谓——lieutenant，他把那个牌子取回拿到手里，温柔地轻抚它的棱边，又用拇指抹过印刻的部分，将自己的指纹和自己名字的字母彼此嵌合着。</p><p>    “Gavin”他用指尖读着字节感触自己。</p><p>    同时口中喃喃低唤着另一个名字。</p><p>    “■■■■…”</p><p>   这时，手机收到了短信，Gavin打开盖子找了半天读取的按钮。</p><p>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃　hey Gavin<br/>┃     我是Rei。别来无恙。<br/>┃    恭喜你当上了副警长。<br/>┃    我跟他们俩个在纽省，这里很美。<br/>┃    希望能见到你。<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p>    Gavin开始用力按键盘回信。之前他们有过短暂的交心，只是从一个成年父辈的角度。他对Linda的事仍充满愧疚和悲痛。</p><p>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃  你具体在哪儿<br/>┃  要我找到你，你得发个坐标<br/>┃  我不太会用翻盖手机发短信<br/>┃  能打电话吗<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃  还是不了<br/>┃  那位RK200叫Marcus的男人<br/>┃  联机了所有他们的安卓<br/>┃  在查我的下落 要捉住我<br/>┃  因此我只能用这种落后的传递消息<br/>┃    并躲在远离科技和安卓世界的地方。<br/>┃  我也觉得好笑 分明我才是工程师<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃ 他为什么逮捕你<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃ 因为Connor<br/>┃ Marcus认为是我杀的他<br/>┃ 他给安卓下的指令我也知道<br/>┃ 他们要我交出RK900换我的命<br/>┃ 你想象的到电视里那个对人类<br/>┃  表示友好的和平主义者<br/>┃  会用这样的一面 一己之私<br/>┃  翻云覆雨 威胁人类生命吗<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃ 我能理解他<br/>┃ RK900活着吗<br/>┃ 告诉我关于他所有的事<br/>┃ <br/>┃  不许撒谎<br/>┃  Marcus远比不上人类的卑鄙残忍。<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━<br/>┃  到纽省来见我<br/>┃  从魁北克的圣劳伦斯坐船<br/>┃  我会安排好人去接你<br/>┃  船票已经订好了<br/>┃  明天发给你时间<br/>┃  你可以带上一位<br/>┃  愿意在芳堤娜城堡共度一夜的人<br/>┃  那里真的太美了 会留下最深刻的回忆<br/>┃   一起享受我们的假期吧<br/>┃    期待见面<br/>┃    先晚安<br/>┃   P.S.这边比较冷<br/>┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━</p><p> </p><p>    Gavi关上所有的灯，扣上手机盖，掏出自己的全触屏pad打了几个电话，处理了一些工作后侧身往办公室里的一张沙发上一蜷，这样度过夜晚的准备便做完了。</p><p> </p><p>========================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 远航</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“你知道为什么搁浅过一次的鲸鱼获救了之后会再次遇难吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>远航</p><p>    Gavin独自开车穿越十月的加拿大——经由安大略到圣劳伦斯河。那是北美洲五大湖的出水道，Rebecca答应了他有人会在港口接他。</p><p>    由于早上五点在平原越省公路上飙车，一层白雾还没有退散下去，遮上了一片朦胧的意境。秋夏之间的温差已经不再明显，沿路密密的枫叶开始燃烧起来。变幻成不同的颜色从平原的树木到丘陵上再蔓延到远远的山顶上——橘红、鹅黄、橙黄、蜜蜡、深绿、淡绿错落有致，呈现出丰富绚烂的层次感，有偶尔的白色飞鸟掠过天空，吸进新鲜的氧气、以及这一切天堂般的美丽幻境让他几乎重新活过来了。</p><p>   这时，天开始放晴了，大地渐渐明亮了起来，前方不远一个小镇就出现了。那里景色更加美丽——在半山坡上的小镇具有法国16世纪的年代感，镇上建筑群五彩斑斓，红墙绿瓦色彩艳丽，带来一阵浓浓的欧式风情；即便如此它们仍不如未经渲染的大自然来的秀丽。驱车驶入镇中大道，此刻正阳光灿烂，可以看见撒上金沙的海面正在熠熠生辉， 圣劳伦斯河码头停靠着几艘巨型邮轮，马上就要前往纽芬兰和拉布拉多省。也是北美洲最东端太阳升起的地方。</p><p>    而老城的市中心，坐落着魁北克市的象征——费尔蒙芳德娜堡酒店，青铜法式斜顶，铁灰色小尖塔，砖红色和乳粉般的外墙，墨苔色的屋顶，这座魁北克人引以骄傲的城堡建于1893年，据传是一群富豪们耗巨资建起了当时年代最为奢华的酒店。而设计这座著名城堡的建筑师正是品味卓群的布鲁斯·普莱斯，芳德娜城堡酒店是他建筑生涯中的巅峰巨作。</p><p>   他到了港口边，正好有一个人迎面来了。她竖着马尾快步的跑来，看上去十分年轻阳光。</p><p>   “G、Gavin！你迟到了！赶紧上那艘船、我的天啊、还有十分钟就……”</p><p>  她急匆匆地塞给他一张票，顺便往海面上一个灰色点指去，这时：</p><p>   唔嗡嗡嗡嗡嗡————————</p><p>   远处的一艘轮船扯起蒸汽鸣笛，预示着将要起航。那想必就是他的船了，他看了一眼女孩跟她告别，紧忙开车往那里去。临走前看了一眼反光镜，他忘记了问她Rebecca在不在船上，这时手机也一直没有收到消息了。</p><p>   坐上船，离开魁北克，站在甲板都能看到那个高贵典雅的古堡。时隐时现的云隙光束落于错落有致的屋顶构成游离的光影，近处的小镇住宅、道路，鲜花草丛，花哨穿着的镇民都在远离着。山顶上姹紫嫣红衬托得背阴处略显深郁。这座绚丽无比的港口小镇，他只停留了五分钟不到，便乘船离开了，他来不及遗憾，想到即将前往更荒凉的北部会使他更愿沉着应对。</p><p>    纽省在两大海流交汇处，它们有着绵延29000公里粗犷崎岖的纯净海岸线。是一片动物和人类的“水上天堂”——这里吸引了22种鲸鱼、35万只海鸟栖息。大部分土地都是人迹罕至的森林，沼泽、湖泊和山岭。60万人口分布于沿岸的小城市，他们多以捕鱼为生，秋季海港还未冰封，还可以看见星罗密布的船只在海面上施望作业。</p><p>    Gavin所乘坐的船叫『灰鲸号』，源于船体外形与巨型灰色鲸鱼相似所取。它的船长是个粗野但热情的大胡子，名字叫Micheal。身高将近2米面容丑陋但亲切，浑身布满筋肉。有20来个船员为他工作。此刻船长正矗立在甲板上，给游客们讲着海面上各式各样的新奇事物，比如每年这里都会有几座上万年的冰川飘过，巨大的冰川漂浮在海面上像一座移动的蓝宝石，在阳光下闪闪发光又像是一座金矿；航行过Cape Race灯塔时，每个船上的人都在深情的望着它。Gavin不扎堆去看因为自己不了解也没有兴趣。</p><p>    知道的人都了解1912年4月14日，发生震惊世人的泰坦尼克撞击冰山事件。在彻底沉船之前，泰坦尼克号曾发出遇险信号，接收到这一信号的正是Cape Race灯塔。这也让这座灯塔成为事件当时人们关注的焦点。现在的灯塔是2040年重建后的样子。里面已经完全变了样，不再具有引航的作用了。</p><p>    “小子。问你个有趣的问题。”</p><p>    Gavin看着突然站在自己眼前的体型彪硕的Micheal，他突出的大胡子看上去糟糕邋遢，擀毡成一束束的小绳结，正爽朗地露出一口白牙兴致勃勃地看着自己。身上散发一股水手身上常有的由鱼腥、油腻混合的酒精味。他看着自己落单一个人似乎想跟他聊聊天。但是Gavin并不在意。</p><p>    “你知道为什么搁浅过一次的鲸鱼获救了之后会再次遇难吗？”</p><p>    甩了一下头，机械般地敷衍了一下。他发觉似乎对正在谈话兴头上的对方不起作用。</p><p>    “因为它们搁浅多半是因为体内的回声系统坏了，再也没法正确定位，每次导航依旧会把自己引导错误的地方去。直到死亡。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    他干嘛要跟自己说这个。晃了一下手中瓶子里的威士忌，他突然特别想喝一种啤酒。</p><p>    “你干嘛跑来问我鲸鱼的事。”</p><p>    “哈，因为我是海上的汉子呗。只知道鲸鱼和章鱼呗。哈哈哈哈”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    “我敢说。无论地面上还是海面上，世界上总会有很多事是这样的。是谁想帮也帮不了的。连自己也救不了自己。这种事每天都发生。鲸鱼每天都会在某个岸上搁浅然后没那么幸运的遇上救他们的家伙，就死掉了。”</p><p>    “哼。那也算是走运吧。不用再遭一回罪了。”</p><p>    红胡子的渔夫眼睛略睁大一圈，随后仰头大笑，笑的那些小胡子结都在颤。他兴致上来了，Gavin戳中了他隐藏的哲学观或是触发了他的浪漫。他邀请他去酒吧喝一杯。让后再听听他讲自己的故事。Gavin虽然很想喝啤酒靠着暖和的炉子下睡一觉，但是他最不想干的事情之一就是讲自己的故事。</p><p>    谢绝了邀请，Gavin把自己一个人任留在甲板上，往黑色的夜空外望去，那儿一望无际，可以说是『什么也没有』——看向海面时，感受依旧如此。</p><p>    秋天的加拿大北部已经比底特律冷上好几度，提前步入了初冬的季节似的。海上的温度在夜里可能会降至10 度以下, 加上风就更冻了, 他抱着自己的单薄衬衣瑟瑟发抖，有点儿被这儿的温差唬住了。虽然又黑又冷, 其实今天无风的晴日是观星者的幸运日！因为他们不但可以遇到清晰明亮的银河，数以万计的星屑不用望远镜即可用肉眼观赏；难得一见的满月清辉播撒在海面上，随着海波荡漾出一条条银色的涟漪。这些遥远星星与月光都近在眼前, 似乎伸手可触。Gavin却被这些美丽的东西刺痛了眼。</p><p>    自己那双灰绿色的瞳孔已经迷失了。在黑色的夜里只能汲取一些微弱光芒，那还远远不够。还不能使它被点亮。相比站在底特律夏日阳光下这副透明灰的水晶柱能变得即透彻又斑斓，仿佛被施了魔法……现在它什么颜色都反射不出来。Gavin闭上眼睛任凭自己被流放在未知的大海上。他身魂都自在飘荡。在即将踏上未知的领土后无法预料会发生什么，Rebecca会不会骗他，RK900是不是真的活着，他能不能带着答案回家。</p><p>    他仍赌气般的不去提前作想——一切随波逐流就好了。他服从比他强大的事物，顺从命运不在反抗。一切交与比自己坚强的人就好了——这是被Gavin称作"自知之明"的新价值观。是以往总凭着傲慢自负的面具虚张声势、没吃过真正的一记苦痛、或者说以往的辛酸都可以迈过去只是这次自己变得软弱无能再也前进不了了。那样的自己无法领悟出来原地踏步不动是一种哲学。</p><p>    当认清了自己注定做不了什么大事，也做不对任何选择，</p><p>    一切就真的放下了。</p><p>    温度降低的速度超出预想，他不得不回到憋屈的小鸽子笼去取暖。一沾到枕头就被疲倦席卷，全身失去控制地陷入昏睡，恍惚之中听着外面蒸汽引擎发出呜呜的呼唤声，大海永远翻滚不停，更远方传来了几声海鸥的鸣叫。仿佛在回应着谁。</p><p>    虽然人类的趣味随着时代在不断地进化，但是，在海上密闭的空间里，夜晚就一定会变成奢靡至极花天酒地的宴会，仿佛海盗们庆祝贪婪的享宴。在短暂的海上世界里, 每天24 小时只要愿意就能享受五彩缤纷醉生梦死的生活。此刻对于他们这些赌徒、酒徒、好色之人、饕餮们，想象力受到限制才是无法自由的原因。</p><p>    Gavin被船上所有人抛弃，睡死在自己的床上，这是这么久以来最安眠的一个夜晚。</p><p>    第二天，船靠近了一个小岛。引擎一停下来后，船上的人群立刻泛滥起一种兴奋躁动的气氛。都探出脑袋，或跑到甲板上来透透风。Gavin也早就受够了颠簸和硬板床铺，这些让他身上的旧伤隐隐作痛，梦见了好几次不愿再回想的过去记忆。</p><p>    他咒骂着床板上恼人的小臭虫，一边挪步到甲板，让阳光照一照自己睡了一宿便要发霉的头发。这时船上的几个船员们正簇拥着、一边呼喊，齐心协力拽着一条粗麻绳，麻绳另一端拴着一条巨大的狗——这只狗体型巨大，健硕无比，并且通体雪白，没有一根杂毛，阳光在它的毛发上如溪水于白雪间流泻；那双眼睛是如黑曜石一般乌黑，炯炯有神，它精神抖擞，但紧张无比，眼中睛光神似子弹出窍，反复扫射甲板上每个人，每根毛发都想钢针一样恣立——Gavin转念想，原来还有动物跟他们一起同行。</p><p>    Gavin蹲坐在甲板一个栓桩上，看着几个人类与巨犬的怪力对峙。那只凶残的狗个性凶残，啃咬绳索不听管教，正胶着不下，这时一个高个的人从船舱底层爬上来了，他神秘兮兮的，在艳阳底下套了个裹到脚的黑斗篷，面容都隐藏在兜帽下的阴影中——他驱雷掣电显了一番身手——毫无预警的近身至巨犬前、一抬布帘飞出一掌五指镶进巨犬脖颈轻软洁白的毛发中、死死钳扼住它命喉——大狗这惊恐地反应过来、疯狂挣脱才跳至一侧。龇牙恐吓，向前飞扑、所有人都屏住呼吸——又是一抬脚、如自下往上的一股旋风、给白犬的腹腔又狠狠的敲上一记、吃痛地嗷嗷叫喊，这时围观者里面竟然发出口哨声和叫好声来。几番争执，白犬都无法近身攻击到那个斗篷人——Gavin奇妙的感觉浮现，好像他们是在斗兽。正巧雨点稀稀拉拉地从空中飘下来，第一个察觉到的就是有敏锐嗅觉的动物，此刻那巨犬已经败下阵来，又被雨分散了集中力，开始缓缓地用舌头舔舐着自己的痛处，一会儿抬头嗅嗅雨息，又用伸出舌头舔舔鼻尖，斗篷人紧跟不舍发出最后一击——一拳伸进了那家伙的张开的嘴巴里、引起围观人一阵尖叫和惊吼，Gavin也倒吸了一口凉气——这家伙的胳膊绝对会被咬下来，但是白犬仿佛嚼火一样鼻子变成褶皱的抹布，灼烧感让它抓狂但转瞬杀气就无影无踪——那个斗篷脸在它嘴里扭动几下，又转了个弯，猛地呕吐出来早上的食物残渣，直让Gavin看地想吐。看来这场斗兽结果已经出来了，人们看着这场精彩的比试笑了起来，纷纷开始交换手里拿着的小木牌——那个是一种常见的筹码。这场决斗是船上的某种可以下赌注的危险游戏。</p><p>   那白犬退缩到一旁把自己窝成一团，它打死也不愿再靠近这个人。</p><p>    船上还有两只别的狗。其中有一只巨犬也浑身雪白但耳朵和尾巴是发灰透黑。他起初对斗篷很一般都态度，不理不睬，但当看完这场角逐后转而变得超级谄媚友好，时时冲他低头哈腰，Gavin发现这些狗都是恐惧的耷拉着尾巴对着斗篷人，根本不会想其它狗那样讨好摇摆——</p><p>    这时大红胡子举着一杯冒泡的巨型扎啤杯管的满满的气泡苹果酒，微笑的跟所有乘客弯腰致意。他招呼甲板上的人都该开饭了，Gavin感到有些饿，但他依旧好奇这些动物和那个斗篷人的真面目。他想那会不会是Ash？但是看上去比Ash要高和强壮。没有再接近他的机会一定要扯下看看他的真面目。</p><p>    机会马上就要来了。吃饭时他就靠近那个斗篷人落座，吃着海上厨子做的干巴巴没有滋味的稀饭，喝着滚烫但一点儿味道也没有的咖啡。往近一瞧他愣住了，这家伙下巴上的嘴型很眼熟——而且居然是微笑的。Gavin还完全没有反应过来，他就把帽子摘了下来——一张跟RK900一模一样的脸，但右眼的位置整个变成一个黑色的大窟窿，缺少了一个眼珠和周围的皮肤，漏出了里面仿生人的组织来，又是诡异恐惧又惹人哀怜，但对Gavin的内心而言却两者都不存在——</p><p>    Gavin『蹭』地立正起来由上及下顺着灯光看这张脸，久久僵直在原地动不了，他一直盯着他，勾勒着这幅脸全部的线条，包括那些残缺一一都没放过；他已经在过去的时光里回忆里勾勒了上万遍，完整的，不完整的，各种样子，此时正确的答案就近在咫尺——可他一个字也说不了，大颗大颗的泪珠往下掉落。打在他的手背上。</p><p>    这是Rebecca一开始就想到的，她为他准备的一切，就是这个家伙——</p><p>   独眼的RK900伸出一只手要跟Gavin握手，友好的笑了下，并做了自我介绍：</p><p>   "你好，我是Neo。是Rebecca小姐派我来接你的。"</p><p> </p><p>    ============================</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 在某处等候的人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“感到安全并不可怕。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在某处等候的人</p><p> </p><p>    Rebecca看见他后怔住了，他放下手里的热饮杯，走上前去一头扑进他的怀里，Gavin把她圈在自己的臂弯里，她在7月的时候就已经很瘦弱，现在更加如同怀里抱着一张薄纸，紧紧地回抱住她。Linda的身影此时就在脑海里浮现出来，比以往的每一次都要清晰。他把手掌放在女孩柔顺的头顶，感受这份生命的实感。为她拍去发丝上的浮雪。像一个尘封已久的宝箱被重新打开了。Gavin手竟然一丝都没有抖。</p><p>    “你终于来了。”</p><p>    她仰起头，把长发拢到肩后，完全袒露自己的容貌。一点儿样子也没变。脸上因为低温微微烫着红色。篝火映照的瞳孔是浅金的，依然洞穿一切的眼睛正打量着他、直达他内心深处最幽隐的地方。</p><p>    Gavin想转移注意力。不想现在直面她的任何问询。摸了摸水壶，他已经渴了有好一会儿，朝她要了一杯同样的热饮，端着冒着牛奶可可香气的马克杯加入到人群里去，围坐在篝火堆旁，Rebecca在他旁边找了一个石头也坐下来了。</p><p>    “Jennifer为什么没跟你们一起？”</p><p>   Gavin喝不了烫的，一直对着杯沿吹送冷气。</p><p>   “她自由了。我把她留在魁北克，给她一个安身之所。她很乐意看见阳光、渔夫和所有以往没见过的东西——一时半会儿不会觉得无趣。”</p><p>    她讲话依旧没有味道。但是充满引人深思的哲理。与身体年龄不和的豁达超然，让她更贴近了人们给予她的称呼——安卓女巫。而Rebecca对别人的评价从未上心过，也不在乎任何人的诋毁或诽谤。她均不予回应，永远按着自己的轨迹行进。内心那个挥之不去的隐形将一切笼盖，Gavin的眼底已经浑浊很久，被生活和命运弄得哭笑不得。现在已经进入垂死边缘开始挣扎的地步。而这个女孩的处事手腕便让他羡慕的不得了。甚至嫉妒——嫉妒她可以成功做到麻痹自己。</p><p>    “为什么你可以表现的毫不在乎，Rei。怎么能像个机器一样定时格式化自己的记忆呢。教教我。”</p><p>    Gavin终于喝了第一口。这个温度不怎么理想。他曾喝过最好的，之后就再也没有遇到过第二次。</p><p>    “我除了能决定自己将要做什么之外，什么也做不了。”</p><p>    “……”</p><p>    15岁的少女回答着他的提问，并注视他的眼睛。星空中挥散着篝火的残屑。一片片雪花在燃烧。她眼里有无穷无尽的失望，无法诉说的都是无法挽回的。</p><p>    坐在加拿大北部荒原的夜空下，空气是令人干涸的冰冷。的人们坐成一圈饮酒取暖，在闲聊派遣。以此忘记生存的孤独。</p><p>    飞舞着，飞舞着。细小的趋光飞蛾在围绕着篝火飞舞。火焰的塔尖正在熊熊燃烧。</p><p>    这些会飞的生物追随着光不停地靠近，不停地靠近。它们没法降落在任何实物上，因此它们的影子在哪里都留不下烙印。火从来撩不到飞蛾、甲虫的翅膀上——他们十分聪明的躲着危险找到可走之路能看个究竟、又能顺着火蛇松懈的缝隙全身脱逃。弱小又浑身布满上抵御天敌的毒粉、甲壳得以让他们重复赌命无数次——这是一种义无反顾的本能。是一种源自生物狂妄的傲慢。</p><p>    喝空了杯子里的东西，远眺寻找夜空与广阔的通戈山平原之间的交界线。在银河点缀的加拿大北部原始的荒原上，他迷失了。艰难地找到了几块巨石、几片小树林、一连串丘陵点缀在地平线之上。可能是边界都被一团黑暗溶解的缘故。他一无所获。找不出关键的点。他放弃了。</p><p>    “……你之后跟Ash打算做什么。”</p><p>    “就在这儿，哪儿也不去。”</p><p>    “什么都不做?”</p><p>    "什么都不做。”</p><p>    “他呢。”</p><p>   “他同意。”</p><p>   “他愿意？”</p><p>   “他说，等我到18岁就能酿出最好的一杯啤酒。那时，要我陪他一起喝一杯。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “…我可能不喜欢喝酒。但我想这也不坏。”</p><p>   “……那你呢。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   Gavin没话说了。他白了自己一眼。而后他投过去一个【不是你把我拐骗到北极来】的眼神。一路上的光景，如走马灯再现。脑子里一张一张的人脸闪过。女士们的脸——</p><p>    ——Collins这个冤家放弃跟自己较劲离开了，最后一面在哪儿见得他都忘了；意外的还有Person的脸：站在茶水间排队正好排在自己前面，也看不见她的脸；站在办公室的窗户前的Susan的侧颜，她很少露出沉思的表情被自己发现了狠狠地嘲笑了一通，把她气哭，流着泪的正脸；此时Penny看着这一切似笑非笑意味深长的脸；最脆弱的时候睁开眼睛后Lucy的面容，她一直用慈爱的、信任的眼神看着自己，还有——</p><p>   Linda的笑容。</p><p>   Linda看着自己的脸，看着自己，直至天际划破出第一缕预示白昼的光线。眼泪流出来了。周边的景物变浅，一切都发白发亮，他们俩个最终站在一片雪白的天地之间，只有他们俩个人。这已经是他和Linda的最终幕。</p><p>    Gavin忍不住鼻酸。他不停的颤动、落泪。</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “那你呢？”</p><p>  Linda面无表情的看着她。跟她的姐姐外表长得一样又完全不像。即便没有表情她的眉眼依旧深情并洋溢着生命的光晕。</p><p>   她永远对未知充满希望的一个人，一个总爱对别人笑的小女孩。无论在哪里永远都是。</p><p>  “…对不起…我对不起你…女孩…”</p><p>  “那你呢？”</p><p>  Linda用清脆的声音发问，她走进了一步，白裙上仿佛盖着一层雪。步子踩着不真实的云上。她离自己只有一步，马上伸出手就能抱住真真正正的她、而不是抱住她的姐姐Rebecca——把她搂进怀里——他曾经的保护目标，他那时寄托出去的希望，他那个跟他假扮了几分钟父女的女儿。</p><p>   “你呢？Gavin？”</p><p>   “我、我没得选……我是一名警探。”</p><p>   “你骗不了我。因为我更擅长骗人。嘻嘻。”</p><p>   Linda嘿嘿地笑了。她的脸温柔的扯出一个可爱的笑脸，俩个眼睛笑成弯弯的月牙。跟在婚礼上跟她一起独处、开着玩笑时一样。</p><p>   而那时的她，就会如此跟他说道：</p><p>   “拜托你，看一眼灯好不好。求你。”</p><p>   “你们…怎么都好这一口，好，瞧好了——”</p><p>   “还有谁喜欢…哇~！Gavin好厉害啊~！"</p><p>   "怎么样?"</p><p>   "灰绿色的眼睛能变出金色、还能变出一点紫色！”</p><p> </p><p>   “你叫什么名字?”</p><p>   女孩原本看着他的眼睛如痴如醉，突然愣住，转而变得万分惊恐，脸上的血色瞬间褪去、她长大口、未发出一个声音，极度的恐惧刻在她的眼底永远无法洗掉——</p><p>   【嘭——！】</p><p>     她还没有来得及讲自己的名字亲口告诉Gavin便应声倒在地上。脑袋枕着一摊鲜血。红色液体泼贱到雪白衣服上斑斓点点，如绽放的一大片红白相间的*胡里奥玫瑰。</p><p>   站在她身后的，正是RK900。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   “我不是来跟你聊天的，丫头。你应该把RK900的事完完全全的告诉我。”</p><p>   “他已经不在了，Gavin。他已经死了。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “那天，他拔掉脉搏器，已经足足2分钟。即便是我，在当时没有硬件的条件下也无能为力。他的脉搏器是与众不同的，只有国防部管理的仓库之中才有他的那种。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   “他之所以那么做，是不愿意落在我的手里。他不想变成任何人的试验品、玩具、伴侣或者搭档。他不属于你，那么没有谁能再拥有他。”</p><p>   “……”</p><p>   一切脱离了轨道。围着火堆的人唱起来歌。呼啸的山峰吹来了第一场下雪的气息。<br/>*<br/>The curfew tolls the knell of parting day,<br/>为离去的白昼敲响丧钟，<br/>The lowing herd wind slowly o'er the lea,<br/>牧歌之风在草地上盘桓,<br/>The plowman homeward plods his weary way,<br/>农夫疲惫的回到家去，<br/>And leaves the world to darkness and to me.<br/>整个世界留下了黑暗与我一个。</p><p>      仿佛整个银河都往一侧歪倒——黑色幕布一样的天空已经开始倾斜、它笼盖下的树林、巨石、连绵不断的山丘的轮廓都开始从地平线上滑向另一个方向。一切眼前事物都失去重心——手中的杯子开始挣扎要逃离、篝火堆要逃离、围着它的人群开始围着它旋转、坐在游乐园的碰碰杯里、越转越快、还有五彩缤纷的幻觉，天边出现了北极光——Aurora。她是一位太阳风的使者，地球磁层或太阳的高能带电粒子流使高层大气分子或原子激发，一个自然界的全息假象，海市蜃楼一样的虚伪景象，正在天边生成，而大地还在用力旋转、转的越来越快、越来越失控——</p><p>The swallow twittering from the straw-built shed,<br/>茅草棚上燕子的细语呢喃，<br/>The cock's shrill clarion, or the echoing horn,<br/>回荡的号角，或公鸡的高声鸣啼<br/>No more shall rouse them from their lowly bed.<br/>再也无法将那些人从床上唤醒<br/>For them no more the blazing hearth shall burn,<br/>      再也不会为他们烧起炽热的炉膛</p><p>    他身子往后任命的一倒，头重重磕到地面的石块上。天此时重重的压到他的身上、不会让他有逃离和喘息的机会，把他的胸口和后背的血肉完全碾碎——挤出他的肠子、挤出他的胃液，连灵魂也见状不妙，趁机从他的毛孔里释放、蒸发出来；一滴都不剩。</p><p>The boast of heraldry, the pomp of power,<br/>炫耀的纹章，显赫的权势，<br/>And all that beauty, all that wealth e'er gave,<br/>所有的美，所有的财富<br/>Awaits alike the inevitable hour.<br/>同样等待不可避免的时刻<br/>The paths of glory lead but to the grave.<br/>任何光辉的道路终将导致坟墓。</p><p>       “呜嗷————————————”</p><p>     很远。在几千公里的距离外另一个荒原传来的自由的声音。同属于这片北部自由的天堂。</p><p>     那是狼的吼声。仅剩的一只自由的狼。来自加拿大的育空平原，流浪着寻找食物和水源。它的诞生地和归宿都在这片大地上。</p><p>     而Gavin只是碰巧踏进。</p><p>     并且已经无处可去。</p><p>     “Rebecca。帮我最后一个忙，叫你家的宝贝女儿帮我。”</p><p>     女孩手里拖着杯子，蹲了下来看着他的眼睛，眼里是说不清的哀伤，这一点儿也不似当时无机质宛如机器的她。谁都不可能再回塑为同一个时刻的自己。</p><p>  “你需要Jen做什么。”</p><p>  “我要她帮我收取一份证据，记下一个坐标。”</p><p>  “你呢？”</p><p>   女孩质问他，而Gavin早就忘记过去自己拥有丰沛的情感时是什么样子，愤怒和失望已经将它壥食成空壳，即便这样他也没有变成一个仿生人安卓那样等着谁事发号令，而是主动出击。因为还有警探这份责任和骄傲推动着他。</p><p>   这时一个瘦高的，比女孩足足高上一头多的男生，穿着多种花道毛衣和一双棕色的骑马长靴，站到他头顶的一侧，他居高临下的看着警探。是Ash。</p><p>  “告诉我，她凭什么帮你到这个份上。你知道的，Jen可以被逮住，Rei绝不能被发现。”</p><p>  “就冲在我能保护你的女孩的份上。我发誓。以警探的名义。”</p><p>  Gavin终于缓慢的爬了起来，俩个年轻人站在那里静静地看着自己，Ash走过来，比自己高了一些，只是死死的抓住他手腕和衣袖边缘，Gavin感受到他的压迫，任由他的手指因为用力过度在自己身上留下红痕，然后直直地盯着自己的眼睛看。</p><p>   一对一对质了足足五分钟。才交换了共识。达成了协议。ash松开手垂丧起脸，看着Gavin百感交集。想落败一般转身走了。</p><p>   rebacca趁这个机会慌忙的插到Gavin面前。她的眼睛已经像是打开的水龙头，任由液体打着旋儿的流到脸上，直到她重新自我控制调整好呼吸，Gavin瞥到她手上想要拥抱自己的动作。</p><p>  “我不能……”</p><p>  她低着头，声音像从脚底板发传来的，而她踩着地面难以出声。Gavin把耐心都交给了她。</p><p>  “我不能这么狡猾……趁机占据妹妹的东西……”</p><p>  手掌轻轻捂住她的脸两侧，空出她精灵一样的薄耳朵，被火光映得像蝉翅一样透明，在她浅棕色的发顶落下一个亲吻。</p><p>  再见了，我奇妙的女孩。</p><p>  Rebecca愣着，Ash看了一眼她，无视掉夜晚的冰冷，带着Gavin往篝火相反的地方走，到一台车子旁启动引擎，俩人踏上路程，漫长的路上，没有泪水涟涟，并没有太多呼喊，没有沉默。有时候在深思中心灵会听到它们。原野的生命中最初的声响——像夜里火焰在升腾直至舐到天空。那些被唱着的歌也缥缈远去、终将消失。他们曾经多么奢侈，多么快乐，</p><p>能为一种虚构的幸福而生活，Gavin还没有得到，就几乎要为失去它而悲伤。</p><p>一只小鸟此刻被越过去，它落在松枝上的一处开始啾啾唱着歌，</p><p>一颗星闪烁于漫天无际的幕布中央。</p><p>他离开了魁北克，离开了加拿大，这次远航带着一个坐标，他已经找到归路。</p><p>  Gavin的思绪一下子飞回到故土，回到了底特律，回到警局。</p><p>   他有些好笑地想起来：第一次跟伙伴们见到正装制服女警时被打趣自己反应青涩的如处男的情景；那个制服美女正巧就是日后不吵不罢休的Collins；</p><p>    他也想起了那个叫Susan的姑娘，她从DPD的行政一直干了很长时间的正式接待员到变成自己的安卓，已经半月过去了。她非同常理的理解力仍然像一个个惊喜的礼物，逗得他想笑；</p><p>   那还会还有百般聊赖的心境。打发时间一样的蹭着办公室茶水过活的时代。</p><p>   他还来得及建功立业，不用再踩着别人的脑袋往上爬不惜任何代价的谋生。</p><p>   只是还没有来的及想，要为自己建立一个怎样的家庭——</p><p>   ——一定要拥有二三个儿女，为他们护航。盯着女儿身边的男性会是他的重要任务。</p><p>   ——然后跟某个人每天一起醒来，挨受平庸的早晨。那个人不喝咖啡，自己也能接受。</p><p>  ——最好自己先死。他会生气。但也得等90年以后才能来找自己算账。</p><p> </p><p>==============</p><p> </p><p>    此刻，灰色的轮船正停在魁北克北部的一个隐蔽的小岛。这里的航路位于公海，已经偏离正轨很远了，Ash做了半天的心理斗争，把一个袖珍的定位器交给了他，一共有一对儿，一个是能扫描到船只类似雷达显示器的小屏幕，能玩扫雷。另一个就是他拜托让Jen事后能根据坐标寻找到船的袖珍信号发射器。它的外形竟然跟那个倒霉的翻盖手机一模一样——只是不能翻盖。</p><p>     俩样东西到手，这样一来他就知道这个男人会与自己分道扬镳，就此不会再见面了。他让Gavin自己驾着小艇去靠近那艘船找另外登船的口，最后作了一番内心的挣扎，没忍住，把他和Rebecca一直留着的船体内部的地图，连同自己兜里这只安装了定位功能的、一直跟Gavin保持联络用的破手机也交给他。这些，他和Rebecca已经用不上了。</p><p>    “谢了，小子。谢你。”</p><p>    “我叫Ash。只请你别死。”</p><p>     “我尽量。Ash.”</p><p>    “别让Rebecca再哭。那样无论天涯海角我都会找到你，杀了你。”</p><p>    Gavin看着Ash开着他的车离开了，一路向来的方向返回。车子的影子完全消失后，他根据雷达显示屏的光点所在的方向，从圣约翰乔旁一个小渔村出发了。</p><p>    海上的空气依旧清新，在夜空下可以清晰地看到黑色的海浪。不一会儿海面上雷鸣打闪，天气随时可能化作不可预计的危险。他遇上了最后一股残留的夏季暴风，它囤积了太阳偏移的能量，在入秋的这个满月爆发出来。远方都是一片混乱的，天空突然黑的伸手不见五指。</p><p>    这里离岸很远，如果没有丰富的经验，极有可能遭遇暗礁或是发生陷入旋涡，造成船毁人亡。</p><p>    Gavin如期找到了它，雷达丝毫不差。它像是歇息的灰色巨鲸，在迷雾中休息。坐着他的小船悄悄围着船尾绕了半圈，在一侧找到了个安全阀扣着的圆形，他打算从这里潜入，而打开它后在狭窄的通道里往上爬时，他便万分后悔，这里充斥刺鼻冲天的粪便气味，和满满地没有冲刷下去的排泄物，忍受这一切快要憋干他的肺叶。最终，在下层的货仓里Gavin探出了头，吸取到了不那么恶心的空气。检视着手里的地图，同时提防途径有没有巡逻的人。</p><p>    这一船由三层船体所组成。最上面一层住着人，驾驶舱在最前面，与船长的房间同为一个房间。后面一层是餐厅，地下一层有酒吧、仓库、维修室、弹药装备室和秘密的动物关押房。</p><p>    所有人刚不久前的时候接到了船长的命令，守在自己的房间里或是停顿在公共空间，不许外出，只有Gavin在移动着，房间里的地板抖动着，一会儿倾侧着，随着浪涛一起一落。Gavin猫腰，降低自己的可视面积，笨手笨脚地贴着木墙移动，没有发出一丝声响慢慢地靠近Neo住的那个房间，白狼应该是跟他是在一起的。</p><p>    这时船体经历了一个旋涡，雷电带来 了狂风暴雨，船体在巨浪的托力下突然爬上陡急的顶峰，然后迅速地下落、明显毫无轨迹的下坠、增加速度一头扎进海里、船头忽地儿又从黑色水面里翘起，被白色的如墙壁一般的浪沫整个迎上来、穿透过去、甲板上一遍一遍被海水刷洗。</p><p>    地下室阴暗的空间里，看不清东西，但是一股动物身上的气味混合着骚气充斥着整个空间，一股被酸水腐蚀后的蛋白质恶臭几乎要让他晕船。但此刻不能晕过去。他摸索着找到关着alpha的那个笼子——他是狼群的首领，此刻脖子上的一圈毛应激地立起，他站在笼子里早就等着他靠近，呲着牙，鼻子里发出热气扑出来，Gavin看到它一次，但这次离得更近，距离笼子栏杆还有2米远，野兽就用它的眼睛把他撕碎。</p><p>    “……我一定是疯了。”</p><p>    为了保留证据Gavin用原本那个破手机拍了很多张照片，把这些发送给了Jen。她会将这些留存起来以备后续的人找到。然后他做了一个大胆的决定——从仓库角落里找到了圈挂钥匙，还看见盛放食物的袋子和一台冰箱，里面满满地塞着几只巨大的猪后腿。他咽了下口水，把它们一根根拿出来，顿时就听见身后低吼声和野兽啃咬笼子栏杆的声音。他把俩根火腿丢下下水道，赌了一把：这些家伙是聪明无比的犬科动物，他们会懂人类的。</p><p>    原路返回，举着其中一只火腿，一手举着钥匙，靠近笼子前面——他觉得自己从来没这么疯狂过——</p><p>    注视着野兽的眼睛就不能移开。这句话蹦入他的脑子里，一只手摸索着笼子的门，找到一把钥匙捅进锁眼，同时火腿高举过头，白狼果然跟随着食物的引诱而转移视线，同时它依旧没放弃咬烂自己脖子的行动准备；它的原始本能让它即便获得食物依旧随时保持警惕。Gavin觉得自己能与他共鸣，门哗啦的被打开，白狼夹着冲击力夺门而出、一下子一股怪力把他扑倒在地，他的后脑勺重重磕到硬地板，眼睛里闪过白光差点儿晕了过去，额头几乎和巨狼的尖牙擦过，灵魂生生被活剥下好几层；一个稳定了底盘的动作、瞬间起身、大腿爆发力量、蹿起来就往下水道的位置跑去；野兽条件反射般扭头就追上他，更增加了速度和力度、白狼的鼻尖离Gavin就只有一寸远、Gavin此刻纵身一跃跳过敞开的下水口——他试图给狼下个全套让它一下子猛冲而刹不住车的掉下去——但是可怕的事情发生了：白狼停在了洞口旁，聪明的挡住自己的步子，鼻子往下试探着，下面的风呼呼的往上吹，气味难闻但是却通往自由。它抬眼看Gavin，沉默地打量他，盯着他，用冰凉的眼神审度，他可能从自己身上嗅到了他的驯兽师的味道，或者根本不把自己视作他的对手。它突然回身一转，把后背留给自己，尾巴下垂，对着另外三个笼子吼了三声。三个笼子里的狼同时发出陆陆续续回应的呜呜声，此时，巨大的狼头又转了回来，Gavin理解了alpha的意思，他沿着圆洞边缘小心翼翼地踱步，狼王也往相反的方向为他腾出逃跑的空间，Gavin没有逃跑，他用倒退的方式来到另外的一个笼子前，一直盯着狼王，一边离得笼子稍微有几十公分距离，身子一靠近，里面立刻传来举爪拍击金属的咣当声，还有呜咽声，满是兴奋，在狼王的监视下，他不确定自己会不会被杀死——但这个人类还是开了锁，门子一打开，门里的巨兽冲刺而出、直奔洞口一秒钟都没有犹豫、跳了下去；Gavin被这一幕震惊了，但狼王直勾勾的看着他，毛发依旧立着，他在检视自己把所有同伴救走然后在考虑要吃了自己还是怎样。总之，Gavin又保持着命悬一线的极度恐惧中把另外俩个笼子也开了，这下它所有的同伴都离开了，逃到了小船上，或是趁着水性好游上一段跑到岛上去。</p><p>   只剩下狼王，Gavin面对他已经放弃了抵抗，挤得出水的衣服贴着后背黏糊糊的，一直因为紧张而握死的拳头已经疲软下来，抽空了自己全部的精力，再多一个动作都动不了，这时白狼突然走动起来，绕着洞口一边往四周空间看，一边饶了好几个圈，错觉般的，尾巴好像摇摆了一下，它像是在做告别，像是对自己的囚禁生涯作别，而不是对任何人有留恋。它一眼都没看向房子里胆怯的人类，上身往下一扑，漂亮的身形就此消失在原地。</p><p>   精神上的疲倦让他被困倦席卷。心满意足地把手脚摊在地上，沉沉睡着。</p><p>   一小时之后，楼上屋子里的重击声吵醒了他。Gavin马上恢复了状态，狼们被他放跑了，Micheal的一项重要的把柄已经失去了。他绝对不会放过自己。他还需要收集一些红冰的证据以防都被他们投进大海里销毁。他把气味难闻的外套都脱下丢进海里，只留着一条四角裤和衬衫，他看着头顶框框响的墙壁，自己尽可能的保持安静慢吞吞地沿着楼梯往上走。</p><p>    上面的走廊空无一人，途径酒吧时，他假装什么都没有发生一样。这里的人都烂醉如泥，对什么都不管不顾。他把双手塞进口袋深处，耸着肩，压低脸面径直从房间里穿过，有几个身着海魂衫的人看见了他，视线跟随了他一会儿，随即他们起身，一个人往他来的那个笼子所在的房间走去，一个面色阴沉，满腹怀疑地尾随上他。</p><p>    “不妙！”</p><p>    自己若是被抓住前，他想确保手机照片的证据已经被送出去，但他不能掏手机，这个时候一旁一个桌子轰然被掀起，他还没有看清是什么，墙上一个悬挂的麋鹿头掉了下来上，正砸在下面的餐桌上、桌布深深陷出大坑，压在上面的花瓶、咖啡杯、茶包篮筐、牛奶壶、器皿，都滚动到地板上，洒下一片混合的液体，从这边滚到那边。Gavin一边骂着，一边把信号发射器偷偷拿出来，身后的人被这些吸引了注意力，但更加焦急和躁动，他这下更加确认，船上的罪犯不打算放过自己。Gavin附身往一个桌子下藏去，把这个信号器顺着甲板最大的一个缝使出吃奶的劲儿塞进最深处去，金属卡死在里面又被遮挡的完好。藏完立刻远离此处，迎着那个人过来的方向走去，要正面对峙他。为了接近犯罪核心。</p><p>   这时他眼前一黑，自己差点儿撞上这个出现的厚重巨型物体——是Neo——他窜了出来挡住自己的路，阻止了冲突。Gavin脑门激起一团火来的瞬间又被丢进冰窟里。</p><p>   他就站在原处，此刻那个船员走到了Neo的正面来，打量着安卓，又探头想看他身后护着的人，安卓抬起左手遮住他的视线：</p><p>   “老大说我们需要重新进行方位测定，我们被秋季的暴风团影响了磁力信号。为了不迷失方向，必须马上回到自己的位置上去等待命令，”</p><p>   “你以为你是谁？老大的安卓？能替他对我们发号令？”</p><p>   冷笑一声，那个人又立刻往右边探身，无效，依旧被安卓的胳膊死死地挡住。他对RK900的攻击力有所顾忌，只能咬牙切齿地咒骂。</p><p>    “你最好知道你在做什么。老大还没对你的失踪追究起来呢，到时候有你好受的。”</p><p>    他愤愤的离开了，嘴里还嘟囔着脏字，这个人影彻底消失后，Gavin感觉自己的心脏还在砰砰砰地乱跳。</p><p>    “为什么你又回来了，Jennifer接过来你的信号接收终端了。她比你更有网络上的优势。并且她的坐标是完全隐蔽的。”</p><p>    自己觉得非常绝望，Gavin此刻满头都是冷汗。他想不到接下来该怎么办。最后竟把俩个人的命运完全又重叠在一起，分不清了。</p><p>  “……”</p><p>   “你不应该回来的。去自己的想去的地方，去能去的地方。不要跟过来。”</p><p>    看他木不做声的后背，他仍就是无法鼓起勇气，老实地承认自己谢谢他替自己收场。地下强烈的酒精味道和行驶在暴风雨里摇晃，Gavin头晕起来，想要呕吐。</p><p>  “抱歉我跟踪了你。我是来保护你的。”</p><p>   Neo在Gavin面前如履薄冰，他感受着Gavin的疼痛，并感受着他的渴求，总是害怕伤到他，但他发现最大的可能就是他自己本身。他因此生气，可能气的自己无法控制。</p><p>  “你为什么就那么玩命的去做那些没有胜算的事？你不知道你一个人会死的吗？”</p><p>   以为他是谁。为什么觉得他长着跟RK900一样就可以尝试这么做？他早就不完全，那癌变坏掉的一部分已经被快刀割去，这是防止它蔓延最有效的方法，不被破碎的心所拖累。Gavin已经学会方法放下，只不过在寻找治愈上还要花上时间罢了，但这并不表示什么，他不需要更多。</p><p>   曾经的RK900没有听从他的指令，他没有变人成功，而是收下了Rebecca的更新软件——完全是他自己的选择。Gavin无法抑制自己去思考这件事的原因，也无法不感觉受到背叛。因为他们的关系从来就不是爱人，甚至作为一对合格的搭档还在磨合期，彼此的关系从来没有如HankConnor那样平稳过渡，这么想要挥拳相向，要么就是彻底的疏离。</p><p>  RK900变成最强的安卓，彻底变成失控的指令机器之前，是否想要自己回应他什么，此时已经无法的得知了。</p><p>   但Gavin现在清清楚楚地知Neo这次是为什么而生气，这个『RK900』是真的生气到极点——因为他在乎自己。</p><p>    Neo刚要说话，他立起耳朵，马上拉起他的胳膊往地下仓库的方向逃去、路上Gavin差点被乱七八糟的杂物绊脚，那个搜索房间的船员这时已经折返回来了，一见到俩人就知道是他们做的好事——</p><p>   “站住！！”</p><p>    无论哪一次RK900型号的攻击都强的不敢相信；他弓背、身子向前一刺、胳膊先比头抵达对方身体、他的大手一把卡住那个人的咽喉，只听‘咔嚓’一声，他的骨节就错位了，手里的人瞬间软绵绵地摊到地上一动不动，他们踏过这个人继续往下跑，Neo像是碾死一个害虫，没有任何自我纠结，也没有留下搏斗的痕迹，甚至大气都不出一声，而Gavin已经被着半分钟内发生的事震惊的气喘吁吁。</p><p>    被他牵着躲进动物所在的密室，他一看那个通下水的安全门打开着，就明白了一切。白狼被他放跑了。Neo想了一下，模拟了现在可能的状况，他决定只身先到到指挥甲板上去制服Micheal，之后再想办法应付其他杂兵。圆形口旁边不远就有一个上锁的衣柜，是属于自己的，只有自己能打开，他把Gavin硬往里塞了进去。羞耻心和固执的脾气促使他挣扎着，百般扭打自己的身子。</p><p>    “我讨厌这样。”</p><p>    “比起这个，我觉得你会更讨厌下面我要做的事情。”</p><p>    “操，我他妈是个男人，不是个被保护的小姑娘！让我出来帮你！我能帮你……”</p><p>    Neo笑了。你不能，因为你是Gavin。</p><p>   他给了他一个错不急防的吻，咬住他的唇瓣，最后一次把他的身体推倒，把门撞上，彻底锁死。</p><p>   突然，听见有人就在门外走廊里喊：“Micheal先生，您怎么回事呀？怎么可能少东西！”</p><p>  “我们巡逻了一晚上了！什么都没有！什么都没丢！”</p><p>  正回答着，可是，船长严厉的接过话说：</p><p>  “给我都搜一遍，船体绝对变轻了，我说是就是！”</p><p> 一会儿又一个船员大呼小叫的喊起来，“天，你说哪个男的？”他好像是追逐Gavin的人，他激动地说道，然后沉默了一会儿好像全体船员都在回忆，“是跟Neo打架的那个矮子！”。</p><p>从所有人震惊的喊叫来看，他们都认为俩个人逃跑后就不会再回来了。回来后没花太久时间就看清了，“噢天啊。”</p><p>“去看我的小狗！但凡有一只丢了或是死了，我就、我就……”和怒气深深的船长在喊着，非常、非常愤怒，比野兽还要凶残：“抓到他，就把他绑上注射那个玩意儿，然后剁成肉块喂鱼。”</p><p>    柜门停止了砸动，里面变得安静，Neo侧耳一听，他好像放弃了。正要开启自己的一些自卫程序，一股强大的电流贯穿了他，他同时意识到，那不是真的触电带来的肢体麻痹，是一种直觉，警用模块保持着高度的对外预见能力，无法预料的危险靠过来了，他将要不得不付出一些代价去摆平。</p><p>    “Neo。让我从下水道那个圆形通道逃出去。开门。”</p><p>    里面冒出的需求声的像一阵轻唤。也许是个错误，也许应该先打晕他再锁上。</p><p>   “Gavin，停下。不要撒谎，我会知道的。”</p><p>    他还是没有准备好。可恨的是Gavin就是知道RK900不是并坚不可摧。他永远可以抓住他的致命弱点。</p><p>   “你不放我走，我们就都走不了了。囚禁别人可不是一个好主意。帮我开门，我会离开。”</p><p>   “你答应我，你出来后直奔出口，哪里都不去？”</p><p>   “哪里都不去。”</p><p>  密闭柜子里的警探知道他无法验证这个试探。焦急恐惧的风暴让他恐惧，安卓确信即使有彼此坦诚的那一天，彼此也会把对方摧毁。他不会让Gavin欺骗他的。他要趁打开门的时候禁锢住他，把他打横扛起来、翘着四肢不着地、没法从自己这里挣脱，然后把他送到外面——新设立的任务成功——Gavin必须要活下去。除此之外Gavin所执着的愿望位居其次。Neo决策完毕，打开锁，鼓足了气，把门打开——</p><p>      那是一股聚起全身力量的冲击——Gavin跳出、鼻子粗重地呼吸着，Neo在Gavin猛冲上来、往自己的头部伸来意味不明的抓取动作时愣了一秒，这一秒没能让他护住了自己。往Neo的肩膀重重砸下一拳、咔嚓一声错位的声音，测评指数为『10』的危险拉响了机体警报——RK900机型的战斗模拟系统告诉他:警探知道什么方法能制服他；接下来又是在右肩头狠狠叩击，俩个胳膊链接的位置关节像是被卸下来，彻底脱臼控制不了；这时Gavin像嗜血的猛兽一双手用力之大几乎RK900坚实的脖子拧向一旁，扣住他的脸，手掌一侧正好抵在他空缺眼球的位置；瞬间血管里的仿生组织液倒灌上头部，这完完全全越界了——连Neo都无法面对，他的头在抽痛试图逃离——而他仍努力制止自己用暴戾的行为回敬Gavin。于是最终他还是没能挣脱那双比他纤细得多的手指的钳制。</p><p>  # 然后Gavin一拳打在安卓腹腔的正中。就像他以往制服Connor那样 #</p><p>   ——他手里中握着一把展开着的而不是折叠的瑞士刀，刀是他用来分割火腿和烤兔子那些食物用的。Gavin右手握紧它，那把刀虽然钝了但仍尖锐无比。此时一片暗红包裹着，那片令人眩晕的红流到他的手指，手背，衣袖上，两只手全都有、就那么沿着皮肤表层一直汩汩流着;</p><p>    “RK900，我想起来了，钥匙在我身上……”</p><p>    他在说什么。安卓踉跄着后退，无法集中视线。</p><p>    █mission failed█</p><p>   “召回你记忆和人格的玩意，竟然这么近。”</p><p>    明明Gavin看着他。终于如他愿。</p><p>   █Software instability█</p><p>    “你分明暗示过钥匙在哪里……哼，白痴吗…能把你救回来这不算什么……”</p><p>    他的眼睛闪出绿色的光芒，那曾经是宝藏，联通RK900下传云端的记忆数据到硬件中来的唯一一个开启设定，需要RK900的联网功能下扫描Gavin的虹膜。</p><p>    “我没事的，看着我好吗？求你……”</p><p>     Gavin轻拍Neo的脸，他已经失去了反应。因为Gavin空着的左眼框正在流出黏浊的液体，那里变得像一个深渊，没有光明只有哀号，眼瞎的人也不上撕心裂肺的疼痛，全部精神都专注在让RK900目光聚到自己这件事上。</p><p>   一只手抬起，拇指与食指捏着一颗玻璃球。一个在红色浆果池里滚过的微型星球。</p><p>   看着Gavin笑，将自己的眼球推向空缺着的那个位置——</p><p>   这让Neo呻吟着，他的手几乎掐入Neo的眼窝。那枚球体完美的相扣进来，大小形状都如同原装的一样——他可以感到神经毛细血管在热情的重组，眼球和腔内的肌腱挤压到一起，产生振聋发聩的响声，电流产生了连通，里面产生了信号正咯咯作响。</p><p>  █新生组织功能——属性：有机物█</p><p>    *结构体来表示平面直角坐标系*</p><p>    *有机质电子信号编程DNA，即转录氨基酸合成蛋白质的一级结构*</p><p>    *经过蛋白质折叠过程形成蛋白质的三级结构*</p><p>    *从分子层面抽象成更高层，模拟开始*</p><p>   ▂▃▄▅▆▇ 数据下传中 ▇▆▅▄▃▂</p><p>    █新生组织功能运行成功！█</p><p>    █Data was stored in the computer...█</p><p>    █ 发现新终端入口，采取访客方式运行？█</p><p> </p><p>   ▂▃▄▅▆▇ 数据下传中 ▇▆▅▄▃▂</p><p>    █ Key：Gavin █</p><p>   █ 访客模式可切换为管理员模式，进行权限更改？█</p><p>    █ 软体被登录，更改系统设置<br/>       #RK900-313 248 317 93<br/>      ⇒⇒⇒ID切换中⇒⇒⇒<br/>      #RK900-313 248 317 87█</p><p>     ▂▃▄▅▆▇ 数据下传完毕 ▇▆▅▄▃▂</p><p>   软体被数据流冲破了，他的意识跌入了可怖的虚无。</p><p>   他最后看见了——他被一个人替代了：</p><p>   这个人渐渐成型，不再缥缈的似一个光点。数据洪流不断的冲击过来，汇聚成一片汪洋，自己转而化作一个光点，淹没在其中。</p><p>   ▂▃▄▅▆▇ 数据下传完毕 ▇▆▅▄▃▂</p><p>    ►►►欢迎回来</p><p>    “你知道吗？我是个混蛋，这一切都是我的错，所以我来见你了，我要跟你道歉……”</p><p>    Gavin失血过头，另一只眼睛看东西也模模糊糊的了，他坚持咬住自己的舌头保持清醒。</p><p>    RK900型安卓突然对这句话有了一丝反应，他微微抬头，Gavin又惊又喜紧忙又说道：</p><p>   “听我一句道歉，我真的对不起你……所以你回来给我一个机会……别这样，别丢我一个人……”</p><p>    “*&amp;%……%￥……￥”</p><p>   RK900喉咙里发出咯吱咯吱的声音，他好像很难吐字清晰。Gavin只好偏过头，把耳朵靠近他的唇边听，他离RK900的嘴边只有一毫米远，整个身子都移到他的怀抱范围里。</p><p>   “￥%￥#￥*&amp;我……”</p><p>   “Nines，你在恨我。”</p><p>   “*&amp;%#￥Gavin……”</p><p>   像是饥渴的人看见甘泉，眼睛放光，捧着他的脸，手上的血蹭到他的皮肤，把颧骨和下颌染红。Gavin如获珍宝，像回到了最初的安全之地，他被巨大的安全感包围，在没有一丝缝隙可以让外界侵犯进他的灵魂深处。指尖划过的东西都是温热的，引起他的皮肤燃烧起来，每一寸都死亡后又重生。因此他疼的泪流满面。</p><p>   “如果你死了的话，就没有人再……”</p><p>   但即便如此……如果RK900真的想要活过来，那么Neo就一定会死。</p><p>   “……就没有人再值得我爱上。”</p><p>    内心深处明白，这一切早就注定。不管这一周发生了什么，不管在生灵公幕他们见证了什么，有什么因酝酿而产生了变化，在受伤和悲痛的梦里见到了什么。或对彼此做了、说了什么……</p><p>   如果任何人可以爱他的话，那个人是曾经以及死去的RK900，而不是Neo。</p><p>    他跟Neo之间有一个剧本。而对RK900从未保留，900就是他的一个意外。永久的。</p><p>    互相利用，口舌争辩先于理性，不分前后的猜疑和争斗，在各自满足的肉欲之后迎来蚀骨的疼痛，但是最可怕的还是Gavin已经无法再做『选择』。</p><p>    他咬上RK900的嘴唇，如果现在RK900说了什么愚蠢的话将为此付出代价——悔恨席卷他之前一切都在与爱联系。但是那太艰难，是一种细如纤丝的联系。Gavin受到了重创，马上就要站不起来，使不得一丝血气膨胀的动作，那个伤口随时可能破裂得更大，而没有听见对方的话就提前失血身亡了。</p><p>    “Gavin……”</p><p>    “Gavin……”</p><p>    “……是，是，我在……”</p><p>   这个声音虚弱，缥缈，来自远古的属于Gavin深藏的记忆中，他还没发现这有什么不同，他早将这个声音忘掉了。</p><p>  RK900一直闭着眼，此刻睁开了，一个半骷髅只有一个血淋的绿眼球永远突兀着，没有眼皮能遮挡，另一只眼皮打开，一下就击中他的心底，在心脏上打进一个钉桩。</p><p>   “我好痛，Gavin……”</p><p>   “———”</p><p>   “疼……疼……痛的要死……疼的不行…”</p><p>   “———”</p><p>   “……想、想让痛停下…停下……”</p><p>   “———”</p><p>  “…………好想死。停下……”</p><p>   这份伤害是从未有过的暴戾。</p><p>   Gavin明明认为什么都不会记得了。但是，他，Gavin还清楚记得，他忘不了……</p><p>  ——这为什么会是Richard的声音？</p><p>  为什么是他回来了？为什么是他？的确我想要他回来过、但是他已经死了，2028年的游艇比赛赢了季军…随后见到了缉毒英雄Hank·Anderson…和Richard约定好进组后做搭档守护家乡惩恶扬善…一切都被放下了不是吗？</p><p>   不是吗？！！！！！</p><p>  为什么你的下传解锁也是一样的虹膜设定？你为什么要做这种事！！你把Nines弄到哪里去了？！！！</p><p>  “你是谁？！”Gavin绝望的嘶吼。手卡住他的喉咙——</p><p>  “我……我好痛……Gavin……”</p><p>  “你是Richard，还是Neo？！你是谁！！！！”</p><p>  “你是……我是……”安卓的回答断断续续的，无法完整的组成一个句子，Gavin那也不饶过他，一个劲儿的拼命追问。</p><p>  “我对你…”</p><p>  “Nines在哪儿？Nines为什么不在？他没死，他还没死！！他告诉我只要这么做就能把他带回来——不应该是你、Richard……你已经死了、对、你已经死了…”</p><p>    他已经撑不住身子濒临破碎，摇晃起来，血压极具下降中，大脑已经开始走回马灯——</p><p>   “他不会骗我！把他还我、让他回来！！”</p><p>   # 他是一拳打在安卓腹腔的正中。就像他以往制服Connor那样。#</p><p> </p><p>   过去了几分钟，程序重启成功的信号才传达到他的后台。Neo精疲力尽地撑开眼皮，满身疲惫地盯着天花板瞧，这里是哪里，不是天花板而是夜空。</p><p>   他沉重的身子正塞在一个用油布裹住的救生舱里，牵着船身的绳子都被割断了，有人正站在上方的巨轮栏杆上到处跑动、喊叫，手电筒的光四处乱射。看着船飘走到海洋深处，他失了神。</p><p>    为什么坐在一个漂流船里，花了一会儿工夫整理记忆库保留的碎片，试着找出是什么原因导致他失去一切关键的记忆，此时耳边传来海鸥的叫声，一只大白鸟落到船的栏杆上，梳理翅膀上的羽毛，海浪“哗啦哗啦”撞击船体的声音彻底吵醒了他。他眨了几下眼，依旧没有头绪，只能在后台盯着慢慢的计划表单和【生物钟】显示的时间——早上四点钟，离日出还有半个小时，他不过再用半小时度过黑夜，就像一个初生的婴儿从第一次睁眼瞬间。吸取着一切可以捕捉到的感知、学习着世界的一切。</p><p>   这时一个隐隐约约的坐标，一个灯塔状的光点出现在了他的缺失的眼洞 里，他摸了摸那里，好像有一个球体，能使他恢复光学镜的扫描能力而依旧看不见东西。</p><p>   这是谁给他的？总之这位不知名的好心人值得他感恩一辈子。他决定带着这份好运前往目的地，除此之外暂无其他愿望。大海总是不平静，要抓紧现在出发，越快越有利。</p><p>    翻身爬起，抓起船桨，大脑依旧对周边一切一无所知，他想要继续航行，但自己自由的意志出发到那个坐标指引的地方去。</p><p> </p><p>   ？？？？？？？？</p><p> </p><p>   一只裹着绷带的粗糙的手打在脸上，有人把他按到地上，在地上被拖着，陷入昏迷前他的一切都被一张愤怒丑陋的脸覆盖了。</p><p>   “小恶猫。怎么眼睛还瞎了一只，无所谓，你逃不了了”</p><p>    他被不知其名的东西刺穿身体,瞬间血液恐惧的在体内流窜起来，理智坚定被一股巨力驱赶着,逼到头顶最高点、用啮齿动物的牙齿磨着头骨，身体里钻进来许多小虫，有很多毛细的带着毒刺的足，歌唱着，趴着啃咬，然后死去。在被刺进肉皮的一瞬，远处一直照明航向的灯塔就熄灭了。    </p><p>    心脏一紧，不由自主地感到液体倒灌进他的身体里，他发出一丝呻吟，环绕在他周围的不再是舒适而是血液收紧了的麻痹感。他觉得自己没那么昏昏沉沉了，反而变得轻松，他像是没有翅膀的鸟类。身子不断腾空，穿越在自己脑子的记忆中。</p><p>    他醒来了，还躺在仓库的地板上，旁边的那个洞在发出悲鸣。通往大海。身边圈了一圈的人。</p><p>      惊得手不停的颤,止不住的颤动，眼睛疼的止不住地流眼泪，他发现自己的左眼被缝合上了，那里什么都没有只有俩片眼皮和交织在上面的针线——</p><p>    “唔呃呃呃呃呃”</p><p>     头冲着地，爬到掉到地板上,吐了个稀里哗啦。</p><p>    “船长？是不是注射的多了？”</p><p>    头顶有人说话，跟自己没有关系。</p><p>    “死不了的量，上次给另外一个被削鼻子的人打的镇定剂也是这么多，他既然是个警察体格不硬怎么行。嘿，瞎眼的。”</p><p>   船长踩着他的后背，趁机蹭掉上面的泥巴，磨着他的衬衫，像一块滚烫的烙铁烫的他后背火辣辣的。</p><p>   “感觉怎么样？现在能交代一下我的小狗都去哪儿了吗。还有我的安卓，还有你来船上的目的，哎呦喂，一算，你欠我的东西还真他妈不少，这下有点儿糟，你得用几条命来还呢？”</p><p>   “你对我做了什么……”</p><p>   吐完后，食道和胃一阵痉挛，马上又饥肠辘辘，真他妈疯了，这身体也好像不是自己的了要把他折磨疯一样。但是他不敢想这个原因为何。他又泛起酸汁，吐了一大片透明的液体在地板上，嘴角挂着白色的泡沫。像一只搁浅的螃蟹。</p><p>    “当然是好心救了你的命。”</p><p>    船舱里几个船员呵呵的笑了起来，充斥整个空间。敌人们在嘲笑他的无知，嘲笑他晕了过去任他们宰割什么也不知道的软弱。</p><p>   “操……是红冰的味道……操你们的……妈的……”</p><p>   “嘿，能活下来还挑肥拣瘦的。”</p><p> </p><p>   有人笑着，有人哼歌。在半秒钟内他便神志失控,厉声尖叫起来,按住他的人被他一踹、滚到了一边；他拔腿就疾奔, 身子左摇右晃，有人开枪了——</p><p>  【嘭！——】</p><p>   奔跑时突然打了个趔趄,人猛地往前一扑,重重地磕在洞边上。</p><p>   眼泪又控制不住的夺眶而出，他看着自己的双手，嘴巴没法按照自己的意愿发出声音、都化作一声声闷哼、呻吟声，连俩片嘴唇都无法扣合，手也不听话，颤颤巍巍，十指一会儿吹气球一样的肿成十根香肠，一会儿发紫发麻到极限，它在自己眼前又开始疯狂缩水，挤出皮下全部的血液和肉块儿，皮肤耷拉着，由十个指尖骨头撑着，他恐慌的摸着自己的脸，脖颈，锁骨，所到之处都变成白色的骨头，没有血肉，闻上去腥臭无比，有腐烂物、呕吐物和排泄物的东西</p><p>    他要离开，他顾不上别的，子弹射中他的大腿，不停地流血。</p><p>    好疼…疼的要死……人临死前都是这么感觉的吗……</p><p>    “别对着头！”</p><p>   “但是他要跑！”</p><p>   “他跑，掉下去就死了。”</p><p>   那就是出口。还差一点儿……</p><p>    无力到扇自己一个耳光都做不到，白色的光在眼底爆炸，化作七彩焰火，焰火像油画停留在一个不断闪烁的电子银幕前，播放着一个循环不断的彩色螺旋，这个东西无限放大、四个边角往四个方向延伸、延伸、直至将Gavin一个人包围在其中，遮天盖地地眩晕颜色，粉色，红色，蓝色，绿色，有人的脑袋在飞，身子却被丢在地上，耳朵里钻出蝙蝠，钻出兔子，到处乱跳、到处扑腾翅膀，到处都是。他站着的位置不知是哪里，他往下看是一片深渊，好像站在海中，往上看，是海面。海面有亮光。</p><p>   【嘭！——】</p><p>    “嘿！”</p><p>    【嘭！——】</p><p>     “你他妈想把船打穿？”</p><p>     【嘭！——】</p><p>     最后一枪击中了他。在他胸口留下了第四个洞。同时滑进了下水道口。谁也拉不回来他。朝着大海，闷头坠落。</p><p>    他这下自由了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     “感到安全并不可怕。”</p><p>     他僵住半秒钟，然后认出了声音的主人，接着他从床上坐起来，掀开被子看见RK900正侧身靠过来，一边悄悄把手臂缠上他的腰，顺便往自己脸颊上轻咬了一口。他没有睁眼，依旧睡着。</p><p>    Gavin拿起手机刷开了屏幕。随便翻了几下，往床头柜上一拍。同时在床底下发现了自己的四角裤，还有昨晚被忙乱的压在床单底下、露出半截儿的袜子们。这时，手机定时闹钟开始大作，响了两下半，就被RK900用远程控制按下了静音键。他起身揉着自己的眼睛，讲话前清了清嗓子，依旧带着早起温和又揉着砂的腔调。</p><p>     "早上想吃什么?"</p><p>     Gavin盯着他看了无穷无尽的一秒钟，可能仍然因为自己早起这件事而不耐烦。但这让他们都有大把时间，可以自由选择。他们可以在家吃，也可以一起出门去咖啡厅解决。</p><p>     "反正我不想一个人吃。你看着办。"</p><p>    他伸出手相碰碰他的漂亮的胸肌，手指被捉住，放到嘴边轻啄几下，然后轻咬。他把手伸过Gavin光溜的脊背，一把拦过来，让Gavin靠着他的胸口。听着心跳声，闭上眼。打算睡个回笼觉。那个人的手心放在他的后颈上。他感觉整个人都放松，前所未有的放松，床褥是那么的舒适温暖。</p><p>     他试着推开爱人，温暖从他掌心划开四散，内脏贴着后背和胸膛就像被什么东西紧紧重压。</p><p>     没一会，Gavin几乎无法呼吸了，他的脑子也只剩下思考还有多长时间可以睡一会儿。除此之外他都不为所动。他知道自己是安全的。并且这会持续到永远。</p><p>     大西洋正因暴风掀起一阵惊涛骇浪。一个微小的浪花并没有给海面带来任何变化。</p><p> </p><p>==================</p><p> </p><p>   荒野变绿了。新的绿叶生长在干燥的枝条上。一阵暖风带来新生、萌芽的声音。繁荣的消息传遍了整个大地。湖沿岸的住民第一个知道。随后远处的山也从沉睡中醒来。</p><p>   太阳早已埋藏在乌云密布的云层中。光线继续减弱。飘渺的薄雾飞过山顶，有时停顿片刻，挡住阳光，把花草的阴影刻在地面上，毛毛雨飞来，突然，凉爽的空气灌满山谷。以免受到夏日的火焰威胁。</p><p>    田野的黄稻就像跳舞的裙摆。在水边的树也只剩下鹅黄的叶片。充满了秋意。在鸟儿飞翔追逐中。白天的时间逐渐缩小，日出的时候，咋一看大地仍然都是绿色的。</p><p>    但是羞涩的雪花这时轻轻地从薄薄的云层中飘落，轻风分散开她们，送给山间与平原所有期待的生物。世间因为第一场雪，显露出柔和洁白的光。</p><p>   Neo等在公墓里，不知等着什么，总之无事可做。许久之后，他便自然而然成为一个守墓者。第一个仿生人守墓者。</p><p>   仿生人只识冷暖，不分四季。</p><p>   他对年复一年的光阴流逝，四季更迭，只达到数字的拨转的认知，由“1”到“2”，由“4”再跳转到“1”。除此之外再无其它函义。没有被教过更多。</p><p>   2002-2043，是42年.15330天.</p><p>   除此之外再无其它函义。他哼着歌。看着一切。再等等。脑子里不知为什么冒出这个数字来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 归航</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“如果一个人跟你说【爱】，那么他所说的话里一定百分之70都是谎话。如果他说有安卓爱上一个人类，我会说这个故事是虚构的。”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>归航</p><p>   美国与加拿大最大一桩走私团伙落网了。那艘载着育空狼的海上牢笼被国际警察围剿。他们彻底缴械投降，完全被一网打尽，罪犯均被审判入狱，被长期关押、营养不良的动物被的送到医院治疗创伤，随后就回归了加拿大自然的荒原中。alpha白狼终于可以甩起步子，驰骋在草地上了。</p><p>   一个叫Jen的安卓成为了英雄。她上缴了关于Micheal的相关犯罪证据，还提供了船只的所在地。她还提供了另一个紧急的求助情报，之后就在魁北克消失了。谁也没在见过她。</p><p>   是一个叫Gavin Reed的美国警察因为打击罪犯的原因落入了公海中，需要搜救，并且他是指示自己做这一切的真正英雄。</p><p>   但是荣誉都是付出了极大的代价的人才拥有的。并且总是附庸属性。永远浮在真正重要的东西的表面，使被粉饰的本质看上去光鲜亮丽，谁都懒得撕开欢喜去看悲哀。</p><p>=================</p><p>      “如果真的有尸体，通过对照相似的特征是无法错认的。但是就是没有。没人在哪儿看见过他。他顺着洋流不知道游到那儿去了。你能满意了吗？”</p><p>    FBI的探长站在办公桌前，慢慢关上pad。不去宣读文件上早就下定的死亡认定结论，注意到DPD局长对着照片上的Gavin一言不发。Perkins通常对他的沉默不作答十分不耐烦。但唯独这次他愿意等，只要能等出他一个或半个的反应来。Fowler一定从他的腔调和平日的扯淡经验里找到了答案。他们都心知肚明，只是半个小时内，谁都不愿讲话。一讲话好像就会彻底改变了世界。他找了把椅子坐了下来。伸手拿过桌上Fowler没开罐的一听黑咖啡。撕开扣子咕咚咕咚几口喝干了。往垃圾筐里“啪”地一丢。抹抹嘴又鼓足一把精神站起来把文件递给他。</p><p>   “给，签了它。”</p><p>   “他失踪了，尸体没被找到。你们从一个安卓那里收到了另一个安卓发的录像带。”</p><p>   录像带的内容不需要阐明；所有DPD和FBI的相关调查人员都看到了录下的是什么。</p><p>   “你别告诉我，你现在想着自己去搜索，”Perkins压低声音，带着威胁说道。Fowler什么也没说。他不需要回答探长这些自己会怎么处理。他没有那个责任，估计对方也不想听汇报；他用粗手指缓慢地摸着文字，带着较真地力度在上面留下自己的名字。</p><p>   Gavin Reed 死亡报告<br/>  DPD从属 副警长一职<br/>  2043.10. 坠海身亡 死于大西洋公海区域<br/>  2043.11.9 搜救结束 未打捞到任何尸骨与相关物品</p><p>  房产所有权 债权 个人遗产转让<br/>  地址：No.XXXX XXXX XXXX XXXX Detroit    <br/>  债权期限：50年<br/>  所有人：Gavin Reed<br/>  同居者：RK900 #313 248 317-87</p><p>  个人遗产<br/>   ▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓<br/>   遗产继承人：无</p><p>  接收人：Jeffrey Fowler. DPD. 2043.11.10</p><p>   Fowler不知道什么时候养成了这个神经过敏似的古怪脾气。令FBI探长Perkins张大了嘴巴——一直能看到喉咙的最深处；他把双手覆上脑袋顶，对眼前发生的一切无法把控了——站在桌子前看着Fowler“刺啦啦”地把白纸撕成细碎的碎片、“啪”地摔散在桌上，手臂狠狠扫过桌面、一下子纸屑都被扬起、满天飞雪——几度大幅喘息之后，他才稍稍缓和，平静地去抚摸自己的额头，保持住站姿。</p><p>    对面的人没有止住他的疯狂。但毫不留情地破口大骂；</p><p>   “为什么？你是没死过手下吗？”</p><p>   “我必须知道。”</p><p>   “我说的够多了！事实都跟你讲明了！你怎么还沉湎着，人已经死了！我们一起从开始到结束全程跟踪着搜救工作，二次打捞你又去了，请问结果还有谁比你清楚？”</p><p>   “你他妈闭嘴！”</p><p>   “该他妈闭嘴的是你！操！Fowler，你他妈醒醒！这一点都不像你！”</p><p>    人高马大，后背坚挺，威严特别大，总是打扮得利利索索的。可是现在警服歪斜凌乱，桌上被推得乌七八糟地而后扑在上面；之前胸口保持着一个错落有致、挂满勋章的整洁衣领，像晶亮的珍贵甲壳虫标本，现在都被局长挤成一张薄纸。</p><p>    “我只是想知道……为什么他们一个个总是随时准备赴死？”</p><p>   Perkins不想看到这样的场景，他不认识这个人。厌恶的、狠狠地擤了一下鼻子。</p><p>   “因为他妈的Reed……他是一个警探。Fowler，Gavin Reed是个警探 ！他是光荣又值得铭记的人，不是让你埋怨的……妈的，我还得给你重新开一份，净他妈给我添不完的乱——这个破局子里所有人都算上。操……”</p><p>   他跪在桌前，滑落到地上的文件夹，带着纸张飞落下来。他一张一张的去捡起来。愤怒的唉叹、命令式的哀求，悔恨的哭嚎撞击进了他的耳蜗。撞开旧伤。那些瘢疤。一块块的不得不重新充血，变得淤肿，疼痛无比。</p><p>==============</p><p>    以CNN、纽约时报、时代周刊等自由派媒体为首的主流媒体，过去这几周一直在不断的报道DPD新任副警长的传奇破案经历。大篇幅的为他写了许多特稿，他的事迹和八卦在几个主流搜索引擎达到了空前热度。华伦总统借严厉抨击走私野生动物团伙的犯罪行，同时褒赞这位跨境追踪的底特律警察的英勇。导致他一下子成为了密歇根州家喻户晓的破案神探。</p><p>    就连当红新闻主播Sarona都愿意主动接过关于他的专门采访，亲自到DPD去访问他的过去同事，市民们为了一睹芳容或在美国KNC节目背景里露上一面，争先恐后的围在警局的门口等待。很多人都认识Gavin，认识他的过去，也敬佩他的英雄事迹，但是人一旦丧命，人们便不会愿意去效仿。底特律电视台16频道的主持人Bullinger Ray，曾经采访过Fowler和Hank，他对DPD的认知还停留在那个时候。突然他感到原来人员都更新换代了，他不确认自己还认不认识当初的那个邻里皆知的混账警探——而事实上Reed的资料被粉饰的一片美好，过去的一些黑历史和污点都被擦干净，自然也没有了那些对证的人。这是上升到国家公共人物层次后基本的操作，即便是活人，死人便更利于操作。何况他的家庭跟他在很早以前就破裂了，他也没有至亲的人。唯一听说的就是DPD里他有一台属于自己的安卓。</p><p>   Sarona必然是第一个取得这个采访任务，她总是能让眼前的人为她开路。采访前她特地回避了一些人，避免不必要的误会和可能产生的歧义，这是一贯统一口径，树立一个良好的城市英雄的必要手段。</p><p>   在办公室临时搭起影棚，就这么拍摄了，女主播介绍了一番Gavin曾经办公的地方，介绍本人时连同他的椅子、桌子、杯子都拥有了情感深厚的诗句去赞美，每样东西都经过辞藻拽缀，被赋予同主人一样多舛的命运感。正值Sarona推着气氛到情感高潮时——安卓便戏剧化的登场，可以说是被现场导演强推到聚光灯下，这时话筒齐刷刷地对准了她。女主播游刃有余地开口抛出一个问题，为这个节目真正的开场做了完美的开头：</p><p>    “你好，Susan小姐。请问你跟他是怎么认识的呢？”</p><p>    “……我们只是同事。自然而然。”</p><p>    Susan表现的很平稳。她毕竟是前台接待过很多贵宾与处理过意外的专业人士。这对她不是一个考验，根本连让她苦恼的资格都没有。</p><p>   “哦。他很早以前是否就展现了他的破案能力？你们是否都乐于向他请教意见？”</p><p>   “……是。”</p><p>   “……Susan小姐愿意跟我们分享一些吗？”</p><p>   “他说过一些，但都是很深奥的东西。我不是很能理解。”</p><p>   “看来我们的副警长是一位深邃的天才呢。他有没有跟你讲过一些【通俗易懂】的事呢？”</p><p>   开始话有所指。她在敏锐地揣测着男女之间的一些可能事——大家都喜欢在网上传播扩散的那些。刨出Gavin跟别人更深一层的关系、收集个人隐私相关的独家情报是她今天来的目的，Susan目光平视对待客人，不躲闪也不僭越。女主播笑意傲然，是那种自己永远无法企及的自信美丽。她强大，但是现在自己已经不弱小。</p><p>   “他对我说过一些私密的话。”</p><p>   “是吗，是可以公布出来的事情吗？”</p><p>   她笑的更甜美了，导演收到信号一挥手，采音器离得Susan头顶更近。</p><p>   “可以。他对我说的是——”</p><p>  “有一样东西，什么时候都不会被夺走，那就是身为底特律一名本职警探的责任，我为此而活，以此为傲。”</p><p>    虽然sarona并不是很满意这个结果，但她也动摇了。为这个答案保守住了此趟采访的内涵本质。</p><p>    临时棚外站着一排目睹过这件话产生的现场的人，只剩下Chris、Person、Ben和Warson几个老同事。那还是RK900刚到警局没多会儿的期间，Gavin给Susan送了一个特质名牌向她道歉。所有人回忆起来都恍如隔日。不断得涌上心头更多的温暖流和悲痛。他们不愿再沉浸其中以免谁第一个走漏风声出卖了Susan的努力。</p><p>    美国政府与加拿大特使争辩着“跨国”的问题——因为Gavin身投公海，搜捕队由于上层政府在划分责任上你推我搡，决定减少各国行政范围外的搜寻面积，他生存率随着一次次打捞无获，早已低至底线，随着救援最后期限的到来，宣告搜救结束。过后的一个月，每个人都逐步失去对他的期望。接受了这个现实。</p><p>    遗留的案卷与所有工作，大多数由Chris和一度遭到大家反感的warson拾起。</p><p>    俩个人保持沉默处理工作，手上的流程就会快些。他们彼此若无必要沟通绝不开口讲一句话。</p><p>    直到Chris被一次他长时间反复不停犯得文书报告上的小错误导致被局长连责罚加班，折磨得他终于愤慨地开口。而warson的态度实在让他意外。在预料之外也在情理之中。</p><p>    "喂！我说Chris。"</p><p>    "…？"</p><p>    "晚上去喝酒。"</p><p>    "…"</p><p>    "喝酒。咱们俩。去吉米酒吧，他们老去的那家。"</p><p>    "…"</p><p>    "你要是不想，全当我没说。"</p><p>    "你一个人请？"</p><p>    "AA."</p><p>    Warson冲他比了个中指。仔细看他的脸像一个吃了酸柠檬的野兽，有点儿长得像狒狒。只是现在这张脸正扯开一个难看的笑容，但又是一个友好的笑容。随后他转身走开了。</p><p>    Chris也回敬他一个中指。也笑了。但对方没看见。</p><p>   他已经自打那之后再也没踏进过吉米。甚至再没沾过酒。现在竟然想起啤酒的味道有些遥远，陌生盖过于期待。不知道再喝下去那会是什么滋味。</p><p>    回到自己的位子上继续处理搭档的烂摊子。</p><p>   埋头叹气，抬头抹脖子，熟悉动作，一成不变的抱怨。</p><p>   Chris内心已经如磐石。他不会再动摇。</p><p>    哀哉。这些文书报告，他没遇见一个能写好它们的搭档。</p><p>   以后也不会再有。只是一点令他惆怅。</p><p>==================</p><p> </p><p>    11月13日是一个雪天。</p><p>    2043年的雪下得很急，所有人都没有反应过来。她就来临了。</p><p>    Mt.Elliot Cemetary的草坪上站满了身着警察制服的人。他们都为同一个人而来，来参加这个雪中的葬礼。</p><p>    墓碑上没有刻名字。Fowler坚持。逝者的家人没有露面，自然无法对此表示反对，因此他就全权接管了这一切，包括与神父的对接，包括心不甘情不愿的一场简短致辞。</p><p>    “我们今天。为了一个人，共同到聚集这里，愿身肩披雪。”</p><p>   “这个人，就是Gavin·Reed，曾就任底特律警局副警长一职，我们优秀的，可敬的，出色的一名警察。一位无畏的英雄。”</p><p>   “他的所做所为，印证了美国警察敬业、恪守责任的精神。也体现了他个人无畏的勇气与临危的选择。他是一个出色的、善良的男人，一个真正的好人。”</p><p>    “他原本值得一切。但是现实给他的时间就是如此短暂。要他证明自己的价值，偏要付出更多本不应他担负的代价。”</p><p>    “我认为发生在他身上的一切很不公平。他促成了这个世界的公平。他拯救了许多生命，拯救了人们孤独的可悲处境。他是我们又重新找回了共同生存的伙伴。”</p><p>    “希望他心境平和，不再孤身一人，远航之路平顺安稳，永远被我们铭记。”</p><p>    雪花们开始零零散散地落下来了。</p><p>    原先的副警长也来了，带着他的年轻的儿子，俩个人沉默着，径直走到逝者的碑前。金发的少年的脸上挂着未干的俩道水痕。他从怀里掏出一个黑色的罐子。一罐黑咖啡。他们从街上的自动售饭机里买的。</p><p>    老副警长一屁股坐在墓碑台子上，把大理石墓碑当做椅背，瘫靠其上。他哼哼唧唧的嘟囔起来，儿子就在一旁蹲下来，解开他的西装扣子，从西装内衬的口袋里掏出来一把手枪。</p><p>    来致敬的人都慌张了，Fowler第一个迈上一步，金发少年立刻阻拦住他。俩个人都看着老副警长疯疯癫癫似的发出笑声，一种梦呓般的笑，有气无力但听得分外清楚。</p><p>    他就那么自然地坐在台子上，顺手摸了摸碑，然后抓起衣袖擦拭手枪，认真的擦过枪身，枪柄。 然后他拿着它，看向地面，找着什么似的抚摸起地来，用手抓起一大把杂草，用手指将它们攒成一束，小心翼翼的放在台子上。然后他用那双已经饱经病魔折腾的无神的蓝眼环视了一圈人群。发现新人们忌讳地远离着他，露出看流浪汉一般厌恶的神情，又有难言的恻隐之心。老人们纷纷扭过头去，不忍看着这幕。</p><p>    Chris去处理他的工作，逃避着，没有来。Collins更早的逃到天涯海角，誓死不见。<br/>一切都跟最开始决定好命运结局一模一样。<br/>它就像一个齿轮总会回归到同一个位置。</p><p>    “Fuck you……Gavin…you fucking bastard…”</p><p>    “That`s enough，Hank”</p><p>    “…Look at this mess…… I’m sick of it… ”</p><p>    "If you don't feel good, go back，Hank，He just don't want you to chastise yourself. ”</p><p>    “look that those Damn hypocrite asshole……HAHAHAHAHA！！！”</p><p>    Hank坐在台上突然大笑，恢复了所有精神。随即又颓靡了，他把枪正式地放在手边一处光亮冰冷的砖面上，那位于Gavin碑台的正中央。</p><p>    Hank止住笑，目光游离，一会儿又聚拢起来。怔怔地看着手枪。</p><p>    他的脑海里的记忆，便是关于四个人在一起所有时光、最后的一份留存的记忆。</p><p>    三个年轻家伙，都丢下他先跑路了。</p><p>    ——一群小混蛋们。</p><p>『  Sir. I am Gavin,Gavin Reed.The 2028 new DPD recruits. I want to have a best partner.  』</p><p>##noise##『  Lieutenant？My name is Connor. I'm the Android sent by Cyberlife.  』##noise##</p><p>    “Hank？”</p><p>##noise##『  Hank？』##noise##</p><p>    “你还好吗？！”</p><p>##noise##『  Are you OK？』##noise##</p><p>    “Hank！Hank?！…Jesus…”</p><p>##noise##『  Hank，Take care of your own business！』##noise##</p><p>##noise##『  I am sorry. OK ? 』##noise##</p><p>    I am sorry......Guys.</p><p>####『      』####</p><p>####『      』####</p><p>    “唔唔……唔……呜呜呜……唔啊啊啊……”</p><p>    老家伙哭了起来。哭得难以保持身形，往旁一侧摔倒，人们簇拥他，搀扶他起来，可他再无法承受更多记忆的重量。</p><p>    雪悄悄变大。白色开始吞噬其他色彩。天空变浑浊，变重，让人感到昏昏欲睡。</p><p>    Penny一侧肩膀一沉，她任Susan把头侧靠在她的头旁。</p><p>    “Susan，你现在是怎么看待爱的？”</p><p>    “如果一个人跟你说【爱】，那么他所说的话里一定百分之70都是谎话。如果他说有安卓爱上一个人类，我会说这个故事是虚构的。”</p><p>    Penny的眼球被冻得失去知觉。</p><p>    她原本以为自己已经变得不敏感了。</p><p>    “人类和安卓的爱情，只有在小说里才能有一个快乐的结局。”</p><p>    Susan枕在她肩头，睁大眼睛，望天看。</p><p>    大雪没有停下来的痕迹。</p><p>    就这么下吧。</p><p>    他的墓碑已经看不清。远一点儿地方都蒙上一层雾，人们堆积在那个地方，影子里有人挥舞比划着，吵吵闹闹的。</p><p> </p><p>    有他在的地方总是这样。</p><p>    一团糟。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>===========================</p><p>一个航标 完</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>